Be Careful What You Wish For
by Steve-did-it
Summary: Bella and Edward have known eachother since birth but when Bella's older sister, Emily, dies, Bella's parents make her move to Sunny SoCal. What happens when Bella and Edward meet up again but don't know it's them? ExB JxA EmxR ALL HUMAN! OOC PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story…….. Well any story in general ******** lol so yeaaaaaa….. Don't totally hate me, I'm just trying this out, kay? Lol okay ******

**Preface**: I always heard the saying, "Be careful what you wish for." But I never knew just how real that saying could be.

**Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of My Life**

_.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~._

"_Bella? Where are you?" Edward said while walking around and around the classroom. "It's okay. They're gone. They won't laugh anymore." Still nothing. "Please Bella??" He heard a sigh and then saw a small 50year-old girl crawl out from underneath a table with tears still falling from her eyes. "Bella are you alright?" Edward asked as he went to go hug her. "I'm fine." She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Edward just looked at her weird and hugged her tighter and tighter to him while whispering, "Bella…….. Bellaaaa…….. Bellllllllaaaaaa….." Consciousness was slowly drifting away from her……_

_.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~._

**BPOV**

*Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep* _Grrrr!_ I thought as I tried to push the snooze button on my alarm clock. Instead I managed to fall out of my bed, landing on the floor. *_Sigh*_ another day in life of 10 year old Isabella Marie Swan (or just Bella). Checklist of the day: 1. Dream of Edward, CHECK! 2. Annoying beeping noise coming from my alarm clock, CHECK. 3. Fall out of bed, check that one too. *Sigh* I wish something different would happen. Oh, how I wish I could take that wish back.

After I got dressed for the day, I stumbled down the stairs to where my older sister Emily was cooking breakfast. Since my Dad is the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington and my Mum teaches Art/Design at the high school, Emily was always here to make sure I got to school on time and made sure I got a good breakfast. Emily is 19 years old and got married to her soul mate, Sam, right out of high school. That reminds me, where is Sam? "Good morning Emmy! Where's Sam?" "He had to go in to work early today Bells but he'll pick you up after school." "Okay." I sat my backpack down on the floor and went to go get some forks and plates. "Hurry up Bells, or your going to be late for school." "Okay." I ran towards the table managing to not stumble or fall over anything and put down the 2 plates and forks I had in my hands. "So," Emily began," Are you and Edward going to be partners on the science fair again this year?" She had this evil little grin on her face and I just childly stuck my tongue out at her. Edward had been my best friend from practically birth and I just started realizing that I liked him……… A LOT. Of course I don't think he sees as anything but his best friend but that's beside the point. Ever since Emily found out that I had a crush on him she's been taking every chance to tease me about it. *Sigh* _Sisters….._ I finally looked at the clock and it read 7:35am. "OH NO! I'm going to be late!" I hurriedly ate the rest of my eggs and toast and gulped down my orange juice while grabbing my backpack from the floor. I ran to Emily's car and hopped in. Emily finally came out of the house 5 minutes later and I was just on time for the first bell. I kissed Emily on the cheek and ran towards the building, then remembered to turn around and make a butterfly in Emily's direction. I barely saw the one she made back. It was just a little thing we did to say I love you. I smiled and ran towards homeroom with little time to spare.

_1:30pm_

The day passed like usual, me tripping, Edward catching me and other people laughing. All through out the day I kept noticing all the things about Edward that I liked. His emerald green eyes, his brown hair messy hair, and his beautiful crooked smile. We were just heading to sit in our seats in Science when over the intercom the principal said in crackly voice, "Can Isabella Swan please report to the principals office? Thank you." I looked over at Edward who just shrugged so I headed towards the principals office. I walked into the office and the first thing I noticed was my parents and Sam sitting there. Sam looked like he had just swallowed a swarm of bees and my Mum was sobbing her heart out into my Dad's chest. My Dad looked far away in his own world. The principal looked like he would rather be any where in the world except here. I looked around the room for several minutes before I cleared my throat. "Mum, what's wrong?" I asked and they all seemed to just realize I was there. My Mum hurriedly got up and came to hug me tightly. "Honey we have some terrible news," said my Dad. "What?" I asked right before my Mum broke down again. "I'll tell her." Sam said quietly since my Dad didn't seem like her could get what he wanted to say out. "Bells, on the way home from dropping you off here at school, Emily got into a car accident." I froze. "Well is she alright?" I asked fully not understanding why they were all here talking to me and not in the hospital keeping her company. "Bells," Sam haltered while tears started streaming down his face, "Bells, she's……. she's…… she's gone." He slumped and started sobbing. I didn't know what to do so all I did was faint.

The next few weeks were the worst in my entire life. I regret ever wishing something different to happen to me. I would give anything to go back the way it was. Emily had died on impact and I learned a few days after the accident that my parents, Sam, and I were moving. After the shock and grieving died down a bit we decided to have a memorial service for Emily the day before we were leaving. I still hadn't told Edward I was moving yet and didn't want to. My parents told me that I should do after the service was over but I still couldn't bring my self to agree to tell him. The morning of the service I got up 2 hours early. I took a long shower, washing my hair, and put my black dress on with black flats. I put my hair up in a French braid then fell down my back. I looked in the mirror and burst into tears. Emily always did my hair in braids much better then I ever did. After crying for another hour my parents called me down to get into the car so I washed my face with cold water and ran down the stairs tripping over the last few. My Dad caught just in time to not break my nose on the wood floor and he carried me to the car where Sam and my Mum were waiting.

_The Service:_

We got to the church where the service was going to be held and people were already there waiting to go inside. Today I was going to sing a song in front of all these people. Emily and I always sang songs together. It was the one thing we had in common most. I was going to sing How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. The song was one of Emily's favorite and Sam wanted me to sing it. So as my parents went to go sit next to Edward and his family, I went with Sam to the side room next to the stage. "Are you ready Bells?" "I'm a little nervous but I'll just pretend Emily's singing with me. Then it will be okay." He hugged me tightly, then handed me a microphone. "Wait here for about 15 minutes while I say something and then I'll call you out, okay?" "Okay, good luck to you too." He walked out the door of the side room. I waited listening to him speak about Emily and how much he loved her. I started silently crying while remembering all the times we had shared as sisters, friends, and enemies. I don't know how I'm going to survive without her. And now I'm moving and leaving my only hope, Edward, and I haven't even told him I'm leaving yet. I just barely heard Sam say; "Now my sister-in-law will sing a song and just listen to the words of the song and her beautiful voice." My feet started to automatically move out the side room door and onto the stage. The lights were bright but I could see my family and Edward smiling at me encouragingly. I heard the music start up and lifted the microphone to my lips. As I started to sing I got lost in wonderful memories that hoped to never forget:

**(A/N I suggest to listen to the song while reading this part)**

_How do I,_

_Get through the night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

As I sang this part of the song I started to feel tears falling down my cheeks.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Real in my life?_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

As the song ended I was broken out of my trance with booming applause. I handed my microphone to a stagehand and ran into Sam's arms, which were waiting for me.

_After the Service:_

I had 30 minutes to tell my best friend that was leaving in 24-hours. "Edward, could I talk to you a minute alone please?" I quietly said. "Okay." He smiled then grabbed my hand and walked outside of the church. "You did great today, Bells," Edward said after we stopped to sit on a bench. "What did you need to talk to me about?" "Well, I need to tell you something important." I noticed he still was holding my hand. "What is it Bells." I didn't know how to say. "I…….. I……. I….." I finally just decided to say it."I'mmovingtomorrow!" "WHAT?!"

**EPOV**

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "WHY????" Bella couldn't be moving, not now. She was my best friend other then my twin brother Emmett but he doesn't really count 'cause he's my brother. She's the only girl I've ever had a crush on and I just can't let her go. "Do you mean moving out of your house to a different one or moving moving???" Bella looked up at me at that and burst into tears. "I mean moving moving Edward. We have everything packed and we're leaving tomorrow morning for Southern California. I don't want too but my parents want a fresh start. They can't take all the sadness here." I hugged her tightly and couldn't believe that this might be the last time I ever saw her. "What about Sam?" "He's coming with us. Without us he doesn't have any other family." Suddenly we heard Bella's parents calling for her. "Bella, I……. I can't just let you go." " I know Edward but I promise you'll always have a big place in my heart. I…….. I love you." I smiled at that and whispered, "I love you, too." And hugged her tightly before letting her go. She stared at me for a minute then ran to her parents and Sam, then climbed into the their car and drove off. That was the last time I ever saw Bella Swan, the love I didn't even know I had.

**BPOV**

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen, the love I didn't even know I had.

**So I hope you guys liked it. It's only the first chappy and don't know how good it is but review and tell me if I should keep going on with it. I leave you too it. Hope you guys have a really good night!**

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, I love you guys! I hope you liked it!**

** Andi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! *Mwah*!! Hahahaha! Also to the people who favored it, thank you thank you thank you!!!!! So ummmmm YEA! On with the story!! **

**P.S.**

**The first part of Chapter 1 (after the preface) was a dream of a memory that Bella had. Just to clear up any confusion.**

**Preface:** Time passes by, whether you like it or not.

**Chapter 2: Time Passes Like Alice Spends Money (Hehe)**

(6-Years-Later)

**EPOV**

It's been 6 years since Bella left me for southern California and I haven't stop thinking about her since. I don't even know if she's the same as she was seeing as she's 15 **(this takes place before Bella's birthday so both Edward and Bella are still sophomores)** not 10 but I still love her. My twin brother, Emmett, thinks I'm crazy along with my cousin Jasper. I haven't gone out with anyone. Oh, I've had offers but I just say I'm busy. Maybe I am crazy, thinking that maybe some day we could be together but I can't help thinking it.

*Sigh* Speak of the two devils, "Hey Emmett, Jasper." "Hey Eddy!" They both said at the same time sitting next to me on the table. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" We were in the high school lunchroom and as usually all the girls were staring at us. Talk about being crazy. All the girls looking at me were trying to be seductive but looked like they wanted to barf. _Stupid girls_, I thought as I turned to Jasper to ask him if he studied for Bio test but before I could, over the intercom came the principal crackly voice, "Could Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Cullen please come to the office please? Thank you." I stared at Em and Jazz but they just shrugged and got up with me. Everyone watched us as we left the lunchroom. We headed to the principals office, not knowing what was coming, and opened the door. We were surprised to see Jazz's parents, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, but not my parents. We stared around at them but no one noticed us so I cleared my throat, "Hey Esme and Carlisle! Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked right before Esme broke down into sobs. Jazz went over to comfort his Mom while Carlisle looked up at Em and me and began to say, "Edward, Emmett…. After your parents dropped you off here at school they were driving to work and were hit…. By a drunk driver…." "Okay so lets go! Are they okay??" Emmett hurriedly said but I already knew the answer. "Em….. they're dead." I simply said. Em looked at Carlisle for confirmation but all Carlisle did was nod his head. "We decided that were moving to Southern California to get away from here." "So your leaving us here to deal with this alone!?!?" Emmett yelled. "No of course not! We're taking you guys with us." Esme said before going to hug him then me. "Edward it's going to be okay." I smiled up at her then I remembered something. Bella lives in SoCal! If anything good comes from this awful change it might be this.

_2 Weeks Later_

Everything was taken care of and we were completely packed up for SoCal. Here I come Bella.

**BPOV**

It's been 6 years since that awful day at the church. I just couldn't believe that I still loved Edward Cullen even though I haven't seen him since then. When we moved down here instead of my parents putting me into school again they decided to home school me. Which isn't as bad as I thought because my neighbors were also home schooled and they made my life fun. My neighbors, Alice and Rosalie, were twins but fraternal to the extreme. Alice is very small, barely 5 foot, and Rosalie is an all leggy 5'9". Alice has very short, black, spiky hair while Rosalie has long, curly, blonde hair. The only thing they had in common was that they were both unbelievably gorgeous. Despite their differences they love each other and gladly accepted me as their new best friend. That was 6 years ago. Now we're just finishing up sophomore year and are celebrating with a big bash. We're going to go see Confessions of a Shopaholic and then Alice is taking us all to go get a completely new outfit. Ever since Alice was 11-years-old and decided that shopping was her new hobby, I've gotten so many clothes from her most of the stuff in my closet I didn't even buy. So Rosalie and I think this movie might make her wake up and smell the coffee. I doubt it but a girl can hope, can't she?

_3 hours later_

We just got out of the movie and were still laughing about it. It was so funny and completely our new favorite movie. As I was laughing I accidentally slipped on some spilt popcorn and right before I hit the ground some strong arms caught me.

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I decided that this chapter is SO not long enough)**

I looked up and saw this fairly cute blonde guy holding me. "Um thanks but could you put me down please?" He set me down and smiled. "Hi! What's your name?" "Uhhh… Bella." "Mines Luke." He said with a flirty smile. I couldn't help but start laughing hysterically with Rosalie and Alice at what his name was. All three of us yelled out, "FLUKE!!!" **(Inside joke between me and my friends. If you've seen Confessions of a Shopaholic you'll understand :) **And started laughing even harder. We must have scared the poor kid but I was laughing too hard to notice. We finally walked out and headed to the mall across the street still giggling now and then. "So he was kinda cute don't you think, Bella?" Rosalie asked with an innocent grin. "Oh no you don't! I see what you're trying to do and yes he was 'kinda cute' but I'm not going to go back there to ask him out. You know I don't date." Ever since I told them about Edward and how I'm going to not date anyone they've thought I'm crazy. Sure I've gotten all the offers because once I turned 11 everything started to change. My skin got clearer, I got fuller, and my hair got this beautiful redish-gold tint to it. Sure, most of the guys that asked me out were pretty cute if not completely hot but I kept wanting to see those bright emerald green eyes and a crooked smile but never saw it. So anyways pretty much people think I'm crazy……. Or gay. Speaking of crazy people, Alice has been REALLY quiet. "Hey Alice, you okay?" "Oh, yea Bella I'm fine." "Then why are you so quiet." "I'm thinking about our outfits. I think we're going to get the same outfits but different colors." "Uhhhhh okaaaaaaay?" Rose and me said at the same time. "Lets just hurry up and get this done as fast as possible. I don't feel to good."

_5 Hours Later_

I ran into my room and threw my 3 bags onto the floor by my bed and plopped onto it. In the end we did get matching outfits in different colors. My outfit was black high-top converse with hot pink laces, hot pink skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with metallic hot pink B's on it and a hot pink bow that said Giraffe across it. Alice's outfit was black high-top converse with neon lime green laces** (Told you I would put it in Des)**, neon lime green skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with metallic neon lime green A's on it and a neon lime green bow that said Giraffe across it. Rose's outfit was black high-top converse with bright blue laces, bright blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with metallic bright blue R's on it and a bright blue bow that said Giraffe across it. **(I know I didn't have to put of that but it was fun writing it all out )** Thinking about Rose's outfit brought tears to my eyes. Emily's favorite color was bright blue…… just like her eyes. I ran over to my Ipod dock that had my Ipod on it and put 2 songs on the On-the-go play list: Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift and Tears Tracks of my Tears by Adam Lambert** (There you go Des and Cat! You're two songs :D lol A/N I suggest to listen to both songs while reading this part.) **The last time I sang in front of anyone but Rose and Alice was 6 years ago at the memorial service. I vowed to never sing in front of anyone again because it makes me too sad. I sat back down on my bed and started to sing with tears rolling down my cheeks:

_Teardrops on my Guitar:_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_[Chorus:]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

_The Tracks of My Tears:_

_People say I'm the life of the party_

_Because I tell a joke or two_

_Although I might be laughing loud and hearty_

_Deep inside I'm blue_

_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears.._

_I need you, need you_

_Since you left me if you see me with another girl_

_Seeming like I'm having fun_

_Although she may be cute_

_She's just a substitute_

_Because you're the permanent one.._

_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears.._

_I need you, need you_

_Outside I'm masquerading_

_Inside my hope is fading_

_Just a clown oh yeah_

_Since you put me down_

_My smile is my make up_

_I wear since my break up with you.._

_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears_

As I sang the last word of I opened my stinging eyes and saw that Sam had come in and was listening to me. "You have the most beautiful voice, Bells. I'm gonna miss it." "Thank….. wait what?!" I haltered before jumping up off my bed. "What are you saying Sam?!" "I'm leaving Bells." "WHY?!?!?!" "I need to find myself again. I'm sick of moping around and doing nothing." I ran to him starting to cry harder then ever. "You can't leave me too Sam! You just can't! I lost Emmy, then Edward but not you too! I won't be able to stand it!" "Yes you will." Sam said as he hugged me tighter before letting go. "It's for the best Bells. I promise to call you at least once a week and visit as much as I can." He looked at me for a few minutes making a mental picture then quickly kissed my cheek and left. I just stood there even after I heard him drive off. I slowly walked back to my Ipod dock and added one more song to the play list. I sat back down on my bed looking at my wall imaging Edward. I cried and cried while singing:

_I Need You To Love Me:_

**(A/N listen to this song. It makes this part so much better.)**

_Why? Why are you still here with me?_

_Didn't you see what I've done?_

_In my shame I want to run,_

_And hide myself._

_Yeah, but it's here I see the truth,_

_I don't deserve you._

_But I need you to love me,_

_And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time._

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_I need you to love me_

After curling into a ball on my bed, I started to play with hands that were wet from my tears and made a butterfly with them. That was a big mistake. Memories started flooding back to me about every instance Emily and I did that to each other and it made me cry that much harder.

_I, I have wasted so much time_

_Pushing you away from me._

_I just never saw how you_

_Could cherish me._

_Cause you're a God who has all things, _

_And still you want me._

_And I need you to love me,_

_And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time._

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_Yeah, ye-ea-eah_

_Your love makes me forget what I have been._

_Your love makes me see who I really am._

_Your love makes me forget what I have been, oh-oh._

_And I need you to love me, yeah_

_I need you to love me, ye-ea-eah!_

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_I need you to love me, yeah_

_I need you to… _

_oh oh oh oh eo (x4)_

_Love me, love me, ya_

As the songs played over and over and over and over, I drifted off to sleep dreaming about emerald green eyes while tears were still in my chocolate ones.

**So I know you guys are probably sick of sad chapters but this is the last one……. At least I think so. Hahahaha! Anyways review! Even if it's just to tell me how much you like or hate it. So yea……. Happy spring break! Thank God! Hahahahaha so yea uhhhhh….. bye :D**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, I love you guys like Alice loves shopping! Mwah! Thanks for being so supportive. **

** And (Hahaha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey people. I am so bruised!!! :( I went to broomball with my church on Saturday and got beat up dude. I have a bruise on my knee that looks like I have two knees on the same leg. It's disgusting…… But anyways here's the new chappy and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put this in the last 2 chapters) I don't own the characters only the plot line.**

**Chapter 3: Life Hurts, Especially When It Hits You In The Face**

**EPOV**

My family and I decided that Carlisle and Esme would fly to SoCal before our housekeeper, Emmett, Jazz, and I drove down. It would take us at least a week and a half but Carlisle and Esme think it's best for all of us. All I kept thinking was, _I need to get to Bella as fast as possible._ *Sigh* At least I'm eventually going to get there. I don't know whether or not I'll be alive because of Emmett's stupid songs but I will get there. I just hope I'll be able to find Bella quickly.

**BPOV**

I woke up that morning exhausted, still in my clothes from the day before and not knowing why. I tried to think back and as I thought I noticed that my Ipod was still playing those three songs on repeat. _WAIT!_ I thought as I Need You To Love Me by Barlowgirl came on again,_ Sam….._ One tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. That's the last tear I'm going to shed for him. I got up and called Alice and Rosalie. I told them about Sam leaving and they comforted me. This is why they're absolutely my bestest friends in the whole world. As I was talking to them I looked out my window and saw a moving truck across the street. My old neighbors had decided to move to Africa, don't ask me why, and sold their beautiful house to some family. It seemed that the family had just arrived and I couldn't help but want to go meet them. "Hey Ali and Rose, can you guys come over? The family across the street just started moving in and I want to go greet them. Do you want to join?" All I heard was a screechy, "YES!!!" and then they hung up on me.

I decided to get dressed in a light blue summer dress with yellow daisies on it and some white flats. I pinned back my bangs with a yellow bow and put some eyeliner on. I skipped down the stairs but tripped down the last few. Thank God no one else was home. I ate a bagel with cream cheese then sat at my counter waiting for Ali and Rose. I picked up my light pink phone from the counter** (I really do have a light pink phone, lol :)** and noticed that I had one new message from: _Ali XOXO_. All it said was that they would be there in a few minutes. I turned on the TV in the kitchen and turned it to the news. Nothing interesting was happening so they were talking about Zack Effron cheating on Vanessa Hugdens. _Who cares?_ I thought,_ nothing interesting ever happens in Escondido. We need some excitement._ I was broken out of my thoughts by my doorbell going off. I jumped up and ran to open the door. Once I opened it I was attacked my two people giggling madly. "BELLA!! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT SAM! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!!" "Ali you don't need to scream! I'm right here." I said to a over excited Alice. "Let's go greet those new neighbors, yeah?" "Okay!" They chorused. We closed my front door behind us and walked across the street. There was furniture and boxes lying everywhere around the yard. We dodged them and walked to the front door. We rang the doorbell that was opened in less then 2 seconds by a beautiful woman. She looked stressed but once she saw us her eyes became very excited and happy. "Hello. May I help you?" She said with a beautiful voice. "Yes I said," I said, "are you the family moving into this house?" " Yes I am and you are?" "Oh sorry!" I said embarrassed, "I'm Bella Swan, I live right across the street, and this is Alice and Rosalie Brandon. They are my best friends and decided to accompany me when I decided to come say hello." "Oh nice to meet you! I'm Esme Cullen and I just moved from Forks, Washington with my family. My husband, Carlisle is actually just out in the garage." I dropped my jaw, "C…… C…… Cullen?" I said barely above a whisper. Edward's last name was Cullen but his parent's names were Elizabeth and Edward Sr. not Esme and Carlise. "Do you have a son?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie were staring at me weird but I just kept my eyes locked on Esme. "Yes I do. His name is Jasper. He's actually about your guys age." I knew my facial expression went from anticipation to pure frustration even without the three confused looks. "It was very nice to meet Mrs. Cullen and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family but for right now I have to go home. See you again." I turned and ran across the street, noticing that I heard two sets of feet follow after me. I opened my front door and went to go sit on a bar stool by the kitchen counter. Alice and Rose followed suit looking at me inquiringly. "Edward's last name is Cullen." I simply said and they looked at me like I was crazy. "But she said her son's name was Jasper not Edward." Alice said like I already didn't know that. "I know but how common is that last name. Maybe she's related to him or something." I thought about the possibilities and then looked up at the silence. Alice and Rose were staring at each other with sad expressions. "Bella, honey," Rose started to say before coming to lay a hand on my shoulder. "Ali and I both think it would be better for you to forget Edward Cullen. You talk about him all the time and we think you need to get over him. I know this is hard but you haven't seen each other in 6 years. How do you even know if he feels the same way anymore? You can't just keep yourself closed off to guys, waiting for a guy you may not ever see. I can't bare to see you like this anymore, keeping your hopes up when they always come crashing down." Silent tears were streaming down my face while Alice and Rose both hugged me. I didn't know what to say so all I said was, "Okay, I'll try." They grinned back at me and I faked a smile. I knew that I couldn't ever forget about him because I knew somewhere deep down inside me knew that somehow we'll see each other. I don't know if I'm making that feeling up but I can't just let it go. I just wont let Rose and Ali know that. We spent the rest of the day hanging out and deciding what to do together for the summer since school was going to be out in half a week. After they left I decided to study for finals and then go to sleep. All the while I couldn't get emerald green eyes out of my head.

_1 Week Later:_

It's summer break and Rose, Alice and I are on our way to a stupid summer camp that our parents are making us go to; For the WHOLE summer. *Sigh* At least all three of us are going. It took us forever to leave because Alice insisted to pack for all three of us. I think she packed us a bathing suit for every single day and at least 4 outfits a day. We have so many bags that I think she packed all of our closets. We are now currently sitting in my parents van listening to out Ipods and watching Princess Bride. It should take us about 4 hours to get to the campgrounds. _Wonderful_, I thought as Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. _Could this summer get any worse?_

**EPOV**

We got to our new home about 2 days ago and barely alive. Emmett sang the ENTIRE way here. I think he ever sang in his sleep. We were all going mad by the time we finally got to Escondido and to our new home. Unfortunately, when we got her we found out that Carlisle and Esme are sending us to a stupid summer camp. I don't know what I'm going to do about Bella. I mean how am I supposed to find her after summer camp if summer camp is for the WHOLE summer. I can't believe this. And did I mention that we're going to end up being 3 days late? We were supposed to get to the camp grounds 3 days ago and now everyone's going to stare at us. I started packing the stuff I barely put away and went into the bathroom and got my toiletries. I heard Emmett playing video games and Esme yelling at him to go get packed. Since I was done I took out my guitar and started to play a tune. _I can't wait till the piano gets here,_ I thought as I strummed. _But wait, I won't be able to play when it does come because I won't BE here._ I put away my guitar, picked up my suitcase in one hand and my guitar case in the other and headed down stairs. _Here I come, oh irritating summer._

**So I know this chapter kind of sucks but I wanted to get chapter 3 out and it was hard making the transitions to this part of the story. The next chapter should be A LOT better and I'm really sorry it took me awhile to update. I just had a pretty full and brutal weekend :P Anyways have a wonderful spring break and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, I hope you guys like it and don't worry they're going to wear their outfits in the next chapter :) I can't wait! Love you guys!**

**♥ And**

**P.S.S**

**Des, I'm SO happy for you! Love you!**

**And**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but this entire break I've felt……….lazy. I think that's the right word. SO anyways this chapter might be a little boring but it's mostly a filler type thing. OH! I almost forgot. This chapter Edward and Bella see each for the first time in 6 years BUT….. well maybe you should just read, yeah? Lol anyways I hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately only own copies of Twilight :( Ah well I don't think I could have written just a good saga anyways :)**

**BPOV**

I can't believe this. We're actually LATE for the first day of camp. 2 days late to be exact. Our stupid van had to break down on the way and delay us. Stupid van! We are the last girls to get here so everyone's staring at us like we're the new kids at school or something. It's embarrassing. After we said goodbye to our parents and signed in at the office we were shown to out cabin. Luckily since we were so late we got a fairly private cabin that only us 3 were going to share. Unfortunately it was one of the farthest cabins from all the activities. The other cabin that shared the distance was right across from ours but was apparently for the guys that wouldn't show up for another couple of hours, maybe not even till tomorrow. All this Rose, Ali, and me got from the camp directors, James and Victoria. They were apparently going out as well. Finally after a few minutes they left us to pack. I looked around at my friends and sat down on one of the beds. I felt like crying but wasn't sure why. Rose and Ali came over to comfort me. "Bells it won't be that bad. I'm sure we'll have some fun. I promise we'll make it one of the best summers we've had!" Rose and Ali were both nodding and grinning at this point making me a little happier. "Plus!" Yelled Ali really loudly, "Guys will be right across from us! Can we get any luckier??" I didn't say anything. I knew Ali and Rose were ecstatic about the living arrangements but me, not so much. I was feeling really happy though and decided that I would be hyper. Yes I can sometimes turn my hyper ness on and off. I got really and started on packing while dancing around to no music. Rose and Ali were laughing at me while unpacking as well.

_An hour later_

Ali just had to pick out new outfits for us to change into so Rose and I sat on my newly made bed talking about what we would do while Ali looked through our clothes. She finally came back with matching outfits. She threw me bright orange skinny jeans, a hot pink shirt that tied in the back, hot pink vans and bright orange, thin headband. She threw Rosalie bright yellow skinny jeans, the same shirt I had but bright blue, bright blue vans, and a bright yellow, thin headband. Alice already had on bright purple skinny jeans, the same shirt Rose and I had but neon lime green, neon lime green vans, and a bright purple, thin headband in her short hair. I laughed at the outfits but put mine on none less because it was completely cute. After changing and fixing our hair we walked outside but right before that I jumped on Rosalie's back. Surprisingly, she could carry me and we walked outside laughing hysterically while Alice was showing off doing a better cartwheel then either me or Rose could do. After acting silly for 2 more minutes we noticed that we weren't alone and stopped abruptly. Staring at us were three of the hottest guys on the face of the planet! But that's not why I stopped so suddenly because usually I would have kept laughing but no, the hottest of the three had bright, emerald green eyes!

**EPOV**

We got here, surprisingly, really fast and were only 2 days late. Unfortunately that still meant unwelcome staring and the last boy cabin that was there. It was the farthest away from the camp activities but right across from it was a girl cabin that all three of us were a little happy about. We saw that the 3 girls staying there were already inside so we hurriedly picked beds and started unpacking.

_20 minutes later_

We heard loud giggling from outside so we went to see what was going on. We walked outside and saw the three girls from the other cabin goofing off. They were all beautiful and they're laughter sounded musical. The shortest of the three with spiky black hair was doing cartwheels around the other two. How she didn't get dizzy was beyond me. The tallest one was very pretty with long blonde hair but the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was the girl that was sitting on the blondes back. She had medium brown hair that shimmered with a redish gold tint and was laughing hysterically. I looked at my brother and cousin's faces and they were just as captivated with the other two as I was with the brunette. I noticed that they were all wearing the same outfit but different colors right before they noticed us watching them. They abruptly stopped laughing and the blonde put down the other girl. The brunette looked astonished and shocked when she looked at my face and I felt like I should remember her from somewhere but couldn't get the name right. Ugh! How frustrating! Jasper got over our dazed look first and started walking over to the shortest girl. Emmett and I followed. "Hello, sorry for startling you guys back there. My names Jasper," then he said pointing to Emmett," this is Emmett," then pointing to me he said, "and this is Edward."

**BPOV**

It can't be!! It had to be a coincidence! The boy named Edward looked at me like he was trying to remember something and I took that opportunity to look at my friends. Alice was smiling at Jasper and Rose was grinning at Emmett. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie and the other one is…" Right before Alice could finish a very loud bell rang signaling dinner. Alice and Rose both looked at me and saw the pained expression on my face so when I grabbed one of each of their hands we ran off towards the Chow Hall like there was no tomorrow.

_In the Chow Hall_

Dinner was uneventful and we sat with a group of friendly people. We mostly kept ourselves, talking about the guys we had just met. I knew Alice and Rosalie immediately liked Jasper and Emmett and wanted to hang out with them but I had to tell them about Edward. "Guys that guy with the bronze hair," they nodding telling me they knew who I was talking about, "Its Edward. MY Edward." They looked at me confused for a second then astonishment took over the faces. "NO WAY!" They both whispered-gasped. "IT CAN'T BE!!" "It is. I just know it. He has the same exact eyes and he looked at me like he was trying to remember something and it couldn't be just a coincidence that Emmett and Jasper are here too. Edward's twin brother's name was Emmett and he had a cousin that lived not even 5 houses down from his named Jasper. How common are those names??" I saw that I finally got them to believe me but all of a sudden Victoria's voice came from the stage in the Chow Hall. "Good evening campers!" "Good evening!" We called back to her. She went on to tell us the rules and activities available here and what was coming up during after dinner. "And tonight we will be having a talent show for you campers and the person that wins will not have to do KP(Kitchen Patrol) for the entire camp and will be able to relieve 5 of their friends of that same thing. We already have a few sign ups but if you think you got a talent then please, sign up." After that she was done and I looked around the table at my two friends but was surprised to see them with guilty looks on their faces. I raised my eyebrows and asked, "What?" Alice bit her lip and looked away from me. It finally clicked. "Oh no! What did you guys do?" Rosalie was about to say something but Alice blurted out, "I'm sorry Bella! But when Victoria told our parents about the talent show tonight and you and Rose were getting the bags out, your parents and I decided to sign you up. I'm really sorry but I just HAD to. You have such a pretty voice but never sing." She said this all really fast and with such a broken expression that I couldn't be mad at her. "Alright you guys, I forgive you but I don't want to do this. I don't even have any songs picked out, or my guitar." "We already have that covered." Rose told me after ginning sheepishly, thankful I wasn't mad anymore. "They have a guitar here and we picked out 2 songs for you to sing, Don't forget by Demi Lovato and Someone's Watching Me by Hilary Duff." Of course they had to pick two of my favorite songs. I sighed and they looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Alright I'll do it but consider yourselves warned." I got up while hearing squeals and walked out of the Chow Hall back to our cabin. I knew Alice was going to want to dress me up.

**EPOV**

That was really weird. After the girls took off we kind of just looked at each other and shrugged. Unfortunately I didn't get the brunettes name so I still was trying to remember her. During dinner we ate quietly, always watching the girls from the other side of the room. After dinner, one of the camp directors told us the rules, activities and that there was going to be a talent show tonight. Emmett and Jasper told me that I should do it but I was to busy looking at the girls. The brunette looked angry about something Alice's mouth was going a mile a minute. After Alice was done talking the brunette didn't look angry anymore, just exasperated. After 2 more minutes of talking, the brunette got up and walked out. Alice and Rosalie followed a few minutes later. I didn't know what was going on but I'm sure I was going to find out.

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait for the next. It should be done by tomorrow and I shall put up as soon as I can. So I know that the whole Edward still not knowing Bella's name is kinda of corny but you'll see why I did it the way I did. Maybe you guys can to and if you do why don't you review and tell me. :) Honestly the more reviews/favorites I get, the more it makes me want to write. SO! Now it's time for you guys to go review!! YAY REVIEWERS!!!! Go and review…….. please :D love you guys :)**

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, sorry about the outfit things but I decided I'm using the ones from Chapter 2 in the next chapter and decided on other outfits for this one. :) I think these ones were just as cute and made me want to go shopping with you two :D OH! And Des! I'm totally happy for you!! :)**

**Love you 2 to death!**

**♥ And**


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter was super fun and what not to write. :) So I know I'm gonna sound greedy and should just be happy with the reviews that I get but could you PLEASE tell people you know to read this. It isn't because I want people to know how well I write but I just want to know if this story is any good. I've got 2 friends telling me it is and that's manly why I keep updating but I would love to know if the people reading my story really like it or just think it's okay. Anyways thanks to the person who IS reading the story and I hope you like this next chapter :)**

**P.S. in the last chapter I said the whole award thing about not having to do KP and for those of you who don't know, KP is a really boring chore you usually have to do at camp. Some camps they assign different meals to the different cabins but basically you have to clean the Chow Hall and set up for the next meal. It's super boring and time consuming and you have to vacuum, which in my opinion is the worst chore on the face of the planet. Even worse then dishes :P Anyways just to the people who might have questions :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Twilight. *sigh***

**BPOV**

I got back to the cabin and sat down on my bed. I waited till Alice and Rosalie came in and stood staring at me. I looked up at them expectantly, "Well aren't you going to get started?" Alice squealed and starting jumping up and down while clapping her small hands. "You aren't going to fight us?" Rosalie asked, amazed. "No, I decided either way you're going to get your way and this time I want to look my best if I'm going to be singing in front of that many people." They looked at me amazed for a second before grabbing things to use on me. First, Alice grabbed the matching outfits we brought at that one shopping trip **(A/N Quickly go back to Chapter 2 and see what the outfits look like again if you don't remember.)** and then grabbed her hair products and cosmetics. Rosalie threw me into the shower (not literally) and started discussing how my hair was going to look like and my makeup. I showered and washed my hair, and after quickly but carefully shaving, I got out and headed back into the room. It was a warm night so they decided to not give one of my many sweaters and aloud me to put my pajamas on while they did my hair and makeup. They didn't want me to sweat in my outfit yet. How kind of them (note sarcasm). We had 2 and half hours before I had to be backstage and ready so they got to work. They decided that they were going to curl my hair but straighten my bangs. Right where my hair meets my bangs they put in a thin, sparkly, hot pink headband with black hearts going around it. For my make up, they took forever to decide but decided that they were gong to do smokey eye shadow with a pink shimmer to it. The makeup took longer because I couldn't seem to keep still. After they were done with both my hair and makeup, they helped with my shirt so as not to ruin what they had done and I pulled on my jeans and shoes. I put on my locket that use to be Emily's and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Honestly, they had done a really good job and distracted me from thinking about what I was about to do. I started getting nervous** (Okay so I totally started to feel nervous as wrote this. It was kinda weird :)** as we walked to the auditorium, where the stage was, and I was lead to the back of the stage. I waved by to my best friends and they disappeared into the crowd. The stagehand helped to find my place in line and handed me an extra guitar, which was conveniently bright pink. It was only a shade off from my outfit and from the crowd you wouldn't even notice. I grabbed the tuner he handed me and the pick, and started making sure the guitar was tuned to play. I would be the last person of the night and they gave time to watch all the acts. _Emily,_ I thought as I watched the first person go out and start his act,_ Help me do this._

**EPOV**

After dinner I didn't see hide-nor-hare of the girls so we presumed they were in their cabin getting ready for the show. We had about 2 and half hours before we should head over there and decided we were going to play Nertz **(A really fun card game you play with a regular deck of playing cards)**. We played that longer then we expected and when we looked at the clock next we had just under 20 minutes before we had to head over the auditorium. In less than 10 minutes we were heading over and looking for the girls. We walked in and found some seats all the while looking for the three mysterious girls. "Do you think they'll even come?" I asked them while turning around and around in my seat. "Yes," Jasper said, "Because they're right there!" He pointed to our left and I saw Rosalie and Alice but not the other one. They waved and headed over to us. "Hi!" They chorused as they drew close enough for us to hear. "Sorry our friend won't be here, she's actually performing." They smiled to each other and looked meaningfully at me. "Hey what's your friends name?" I asked but just before they were about to answer the first act started and the crowd became silent. Alice and Rosalie sat in between Jazz and Emmett so I was left to sit on the left side of Jasper. This was going to be a long night.

_Half way through the show_

We were taking a short intermission and the girls went off to go to the bathroom before I could ask my question of before. Most of the acts so far were pretty good but some were not so great. This total skank who thought she could sing, sang Hips Don't Lie by Shikra, which totally ruined the song for me as she was singing right to me. Another guy was completely unfunny when trying to be a comedian but other then the two acts the show was pretty good so far. The girls got back just in time when the lights went low and the next act started.

**BPOV**

So far the show has been pretty good but after every person walked off the stage and the line grew shorter and shorter and started getting more nervous, gripping Emily's locket with a death tight grip. I was happy of the fact, however, that they didn't introduce everyone before the act started because I was sure Edward was out there in the audience and I didn't want him to find out that way. OH NO! Four more people till I go our there and sing, something I haven't done in front of people for SIX YEARS. What if I feel off the stage? What if I feinted? What if…?! _Stop it Bella! _I thought to myself as the line grew to two people in front of me. Was it just me or was time speeding up?_ You can do this. Stop worrying about what ifs and trust that God will help you do this._ I prayed a silent prayer as I was just about to go on stage._ Emily, please help!_ The girl walked off after her two songs, to thunderous applause. She smiled encouragingly to me and patted me on the shoulder, "You'll do fine." She whispered to me and smiled one last time before a stagehand gave me a plug for my guitar. I plugged it in before I went on stage and noticed that some put a stool and a stand with a mic in the middle of the stage. I walked over to it and sat down just as the polite applause before an act died down. I looked at my sparkly pink nails and silently laughed at how much pink I was wearing. But hey, can you blame someone for wearing his or her favorite color? I looked into the bright, white lights and saw Emily's smiling face, calming me to the bone. I started to play my first song, Someone's Watching Over Me **(Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter) **by Hilary Duff:

**(Listen, listen to the following songs or they won't make sense)**

_VERSE 1 _

_I found myself today,_

_Oh I found myself and ran away, _

_something pulled me back, _

_Voice of reason I forgot I had, _

_All I know is your not here to say, _

_What you always used to say,_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

**EPOV**

She was beautiful as she walked out onto the stage with a pink guitar in her hands. Everyone started to politely applaud her and as she sat down on the stool we quickly quieted down. She looked down and silently smiled before looking up and smiling even wider. What I wouldn't give to read her mind at that exact moment. She lifted her feet to put them on the rungs and adjusted the guitar onto her legs. Then she started to play and it sounded wonderful. When she started sing, everything came crashing back I finally realized what I had been missing. Those deep, chocolate brown eyes; that silky brown hair, it couldn't be?! Could it?

_CHORUS_

_So I won't give up, _

_no I won't break down, _

_sooner than it seems life turns around, _

_and I will be strong _

_even if it all goes wrong, _

_when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, _

_someone's watching over me_

_VERSE 2_

_Seen that ray of light, _

_and it's shining on my destiny _

_shining all the time_

_and I won't be afraid_

_to follow everywhere it's taking me_

_all I know is yesterday is gone_

_and right now I belong _

_to this moment, to my dreams_

_CHORUS_

_So I won't give up, _

_no I wont' break down, _

_sooner than it seems life turns around, _

_and I will be strong _

_even if it all goes wrong_

_when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_someone's watching over me_

_BRIDGE what does it mean_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_and it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,_

_and it only matters how true you are_

_be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_CHORUS_

_So I won't give up, _

_no I wont' break down, _

_sooner than it seems life turns around, _

_and I will be strong _

_even if it all goes wrong_

_when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..._

_That I won't give up, _

_no I wont' break down, _

_sooner than it seems life turns around, _

_and I will be strong_

_even when it all goes wrong _

_when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...._

_that someone's watching over _

_someone's watching over_

_someone's watching over me_

_yeah yeah oh-OH.. _

_Someone's watching over me..._

**BPOV**

I wiped away the tears that were falling and looked out into the crowd. I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting with Emmett, Jasper and Edward who completely amazed. As I looked at Edward I remembered the look of puzzlement when he saw me early and got a little angry that he didn't know who I was. As I started the intro to the next song, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, I kept hold of that anger and put all of my emotions into the song:

_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget _

_About me _

_Did you regret (Did you regret) _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget (Did you forget) _

_What we were feeling inside _

_Now I'm left to forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget _

_don't forget _

_[ Find more Lyrics on /19sO ]_

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_At all _

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget _

_Please don't forget us _

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_you've forgotten _

_About us _

_(Don't Forget)_

As I whispered that last line and looked up straight at Edwards amazed face, I felt a little nervous as thunderous applause over took me. I quickly got off the stool and ran over to the side of the stage where all the acts were waiting to see who won. I asked the stage hand who held out a hand for my guitar if I could use the rest of the summer and he nodded his head and told me he would take it to my cabin after he unplugged it. I turned around to hear Victoria and James say at the exact time, "And the winner is………………………………….. ISABELLA SW--!!!" You couldn't hear my last because of the thunderously loud applause that shook the stage. I walked out sheepishly and walked over to shake James and Victoria's hands. I grabbed the ticket that they handed me and walked off the stage. I was engulfed by hugs and pats on the back and I think 3 different guys gave me their numbers, which I was never going to use. I walked around the stage and out the door trying to find my friends. We said that if I couldn't find them afterwards, I would meet them at the cabin. As I was walking to the cabin the people I passed called, "Good job!" Every now and then and I said thank you back. I hurriedly went inside and was attacked by two people. "OMYGOSH!!! You were awesome!!!" Rose and Ali screamed as they both hugged me. I laughed and said thanks. I started looking for my pajamas when I noticed the pink guitar on my bed. I smiled and looked up at Rose and Alice. "You will not believe who we sat with!" Rose said as she went to go sit on her bed. "I saw from the stage. Did Edward say anything?" I asked but averted my gaze to the guitar. "He wanted to know your name but we never had time to tell him and when Victoria and James yelled your name you couldn't hear your last name but I think he might have remembered by the way he was staring at you during that last song. Were you singing that to him?" I looked up at them and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda was. I was just mad that he didn't recognize me and put all the emotions I was feeling into the song." I finally found my hot pink shorts and black cami, my pj's, so I got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out in 5."

When I got back they were in the pj's, which were exactly the same as mine, but their shorts were their favorite colors. I walked over to the guitar and picked up my rainbow pick. "Hey I'm going outside for awhile before bed. I'll see you guys later." "Okay but be careful Bells, not to hurt yourself or something." I smirked at them and went outside. Before I left the room I grabbed my rainbow blanket and took it with me. I went onto the front deck of the cabin and sat on one of the plastic white chairs that I was amazed to find not dirty. I curled on top of it and put my blanket on top of me. I grabbed the guitar and started messing with it before I looked up at the stars and sadness made a lump come to my throat. Emily, Sam and I use to go outside on clear nights in Forks and look up at the stars. Sam knew every constellation and Emily always pointed them out to me. Tears started running down my cheeks as my hands started to play a song I knew very well. I looked up at the O'Ryans Belt as I started to sing along with the song I was playing:

**(The song is Homesick by Mercy Me. A very sad but meaningful song and I thought it went along with the story. If you look on youtube for the this song look for the original video of them doing it live.)**

_You're in a better place, I've heard a thousand times_

_And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced for you_

_But the reason why I'm broken, the reason why I cry_

_Is how long must I wait to be with you_

_I close my eyes and I see your face_

_If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place_

_Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_

_I've never been more homesick than now_

_Help me Lord cause I don't understand your ways_

_The reason why I wonder if I'll ever know_

_But, even if you showed me, the hurt would be the same_

_Cause I'm still here so far away from home_

_I close my eyes and I see your face_

_If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place_

_Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_

_I've never been more homesick than now_

_In Christ, there are no goodbye_

_And in Christ, there is no end_

_So I'll hold onto Jesus with all that I have_

_To see you again_

_To see you again_

_And I close my eyes and I see your face_

_If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place_

_Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_

_Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_

_Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_

_I've never been more homesick than now_

Tears were freely falling from my eyes and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. That song described me perfectly and I couldn't believe how true it was. As I was looking up at the stars, I heard muffled footsteps heading towards me and I didn't even bother to look over knowing it was either Rosalie or Alice. But what surprised was what the person said in a smooth, velvety voice, "Are you alright?" He said with so much concern that I snapped my head over to look at him and gasped at the person I saw.

**I'm going to stop it right here considering it's already 10 pages on my word document and I'm getting tired. Remember to review since you guys got TWO chapters in ONE day :D Love you guys,**

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, I told you guys I would put the outfits in there. :D I just wanted to save them for the talent show :) Anyways love you guys to death!**

**♥ And**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY-O!!! Lol so my friend just started writing a fanfic called Change Good and Bad, and I think you guys should go check it out. It's in my favorite stories, I believe, and if it's not there look in my favorite authors section and she'll be there. (Her screen name is: I-love-air) Lol so here's the next chappy and things are going to start to heat up. DRAMA!!!!! UH OH!!! Hahahahahaha anyways here…….. we…….. go……..!**

_Last time_

_But what surprised was what the person said in a smooth, velvety voice, "Are you alright?" He said with so much concern that I snapped my head over to look at him and gasped at the person I saw._

**Chapter 6: Why Does Every Bad Thing Happen To Me?**

**BPOV**

I stared up at the person I had dreamed about for the last 6 years, Edward Cullen. I must have looked dumb founded because his expression went from worry to deep concern when he repeated his question.

"Are you alright?" I just gapped at him. He strode over to me and sat down in the plastic chair next to me. I watched him the entire time, still gapping at him. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shuddered at his touch. "Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head no but he took of his hoodie anyways and wrapped it around my shoulders anyway. "I already have a blanket, I don't need your sweater too." He looked amused but then sobered. "Bella, I've missed you so much. I haven't stopped thinking about you this entire time and always dreamed about seeing you again." He said this all really fast and kept his eyes down looking at his feet. I gasped and felt like I was going to faint. No WAY was this happening.

**EPOV**

After Bella won the talent show she ran off the stage and people started to leave the auditorium. I headed through the crowd trying to look for Bella but couldn't see her at all. "Do you guys see her?" I asked Em and Jazz. They shook their heads no and getting looking. After about 30 minutes we still hadn't found her or Rosalie and Alice who ran off the minute Victoria and James said her name. We headed back to our cabin talking about the girls. "Did you see how short Alice is?" Jasper said amused. "Oh yeah! And how tall Rosalie is but they're twins!" Emmett roared, laughing. "They're twins?!" Well that was news to me. "Yeah! And they've known Bella since they she moved to where Rose and Alice live." "Hey you guys, did you notice how Bella looks SO familiar?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and Jazz said, "Yeah like how she's so familiar that you want to call her a sister?" **(A/N I realize that I never said that Bella knew Jasper before she moved….. but…… she did.:) **I looked at him and burst out laughing. "You guys are so clueless!" They looked at me and then at eachother. "Why?" Emmett asked, confused. "She's Bella. Like Bella, Bella…… MY Bella." I looked at them expectantly and then understanding dawned on them. "OMYGOSH! NO WAY!" Emmett yelled, totally and completely abnoxishly. "SSSSHHHHHH!!!!!" Jasper and I whisper yelled while smacking upside the head. "Sorry but w-…" We coming into view of our cabin interrupted him but the reason why he stopped talking was because of the beautiful music we heard coming from the girls cabin. We stopped to listen and I heard Homesick by Mercy Me flowing over to us in the wind. I would have thought it was the CD, it was being played perfectly, but the voice was a female and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was most defiantly Bella's voice. We looked at eachother and they smiled at me. "Go get her, tiger." Emmett said, winking. I quietly smacked him upside the head again, but grinned at both of them. I quietly walked over to the porch of the girls cabin and walked up the stairs right when Bella stopped singing. She was looking at the stars and must not of heard me. However, she looked really sad and about to cry so I took a few more steps towards her and asked, "Are you alright?" I asked with concern. She whipped her head around and gasped. Then she just stared at me, stunned. After about 5 minutes I got really concerned something happened to her so I stepped even closer and repeated my question. She still just gapped at me so I walked over the plastic chair next to her and sat down. I put my hand on her shoulder and she shuddered. "Are you cold?" I asked getting ready to take my hoodie off. She shook her head no but I still went ahead and put my sweater around her shoulders. "I already have a blanket, I don't need your sweater too." Her voice was like music it self. No wonder she sang so beautifully. I smiled but then remember what I was going to say. What was I going to say? I really hope this goes well. "Bella, I've missed you so much. I haven't stopped thinking about you this entire time and always dreamed about seeing you again." She looked amazed and saw her pinch herself. She grimaced slightly and I laughed. "You don't believe me do you?" "No I don't." I must have fallen asleep while playing that song and now are dreaming about you saying all this." That must be good sign since dreaming about me seems to be something she does often. I smiled at her and then hugged her close. I felt

so right, her in my arms. I wanted to stay that way forever. I pulled away to look at her face. I wanted to kiss her SO bad but I knew I shouldn't so I didn't. I need to ask her if she wanted to sit with me at breakfast so we could talk about things but her eyes were just so captivating. She looked like she wanted to say something but then looked down and I remembered what I wanted to ask her. "Bella would you sit with me during breakfast tomorrow morning? We need to defiantly need to talk over some things." She smiled and nodded her head yes. From this moment on, one of my main goals will to make her smile or laugh. Hopefully both. I decided it was really late and I needed to go. I kissed on her forehead and started to get up. "Wait your sweater!" She began to take it off but I held up my hand. "No you can return it to me tomorrow." She grinned and got up. She put her guitar on her seat and her blanket on top of it. Then she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe your really here in front of me." "I know how you feel." I kissed one more time on the forehead and let go. "I think it's time to go so I'll so you tomorrow morning." She grinned and nodded. She turned to gather up her things and walked to the door. I walked down the steps and turned to make sure she got in okay. Right before she closed the door behind she grinned at me. I grinned back until she closed the door shut. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

**BPOV**

I closed and grinned stupidly. I saw Alice and Rosalie watch me while I put my guitar on the stand that the stagehand put in our room and my blanket back on my bed. I turned, grinning, to look at their confused faces. "What happened Bella? We heard talking but we didn't know if we were just hearing things." I giggled and said, "No, you weren't hearing things. Edward came to talk to me." They squealed and got up to hug me. We started jumping up and down, squealing, till we collapsed on the fuzzy rug in the middle of the ground. I got up still laughing to get some peanut butter, nutella, and Oreo's for us to munch on. I went to the mini fridge and grabbed some milk and cups. We ended up sitting in a circle with all our stuff in the middle. We all got some Oreo's in before the looked at each other and Alice said, "We so need details!!!! TELL US!!!!!!!!!" She started jumping up and down on the floor, which was kind of amusing to watch. I smiled and popped one more Oreo in my mouth and swallowed before beginning. "Okay so I was out there singing a song with the guitar and…." "I know we heard you. We were going to come outside but you sounded like you wanted to be by yourself." I glared at them both and they shut up. "ANYWAYS…. The song ended and was just sitting there looking at the stars when he asked if I were okay. I thought it was one of you guys but it was some guy. So I turned and there he was. He came over to see if were okay and then he asked if I were okay and if I were cold. I said no but he gave me his swe--…." "OH MY GOSH!!!! That's where you got that sweater. It looks so cute on you!" I looked at them and started laughing. "Yea that's where I got it. Then he told me how much he missed me and asked if I would eat breakfast with him tomorrow morning." They squealed and then I looked at the clock. "HOLY CRAP! It's almost 2am!!! We have to go to bed. Breakfast is at 8!" We put our snack away and went to bed. I started dosing off smelling Edward's sent, which is A-MAZ-ZA-ZING (Benchwarmers)!, and dreaming of his beautiful green eyes. Tomorrow is going to be great.

_4 hours later (aka 6am)_

**BPOV**

I woke up four hours later and didn't the least bit tired. I looked over and Ali and Rose and saw that they were still sleeping so I quietly walked over to our clothes and started getting outfits out. Ever since I met Rose and Ali I became really into fashion. I'm not as into it as Rose or Ali for the matter but I love picking out our outfits when Alice doesn't do it. I looked outside to see a beautiful, warm day just starting since sunrise happened about 20 minutes before I woke up. I grabbed a hot pink cami out for me, a bright blue cami for Rose, and a neon lime green cami for Ali. I looked through some more clothes and saw shorts for all of us that matched exactly with the camis I just picked out for us. Then I pick out a white ¾ v-neck shirt to go over my pink cami, a grey ¾ v-neck shirt for Rose to wear over her cami, and a black ¾ v-neck for Ali. Then I picked out our 3-matching rainbow, studded belts. I looked through our countless shoes and found our matching vans, that were the same color as our cami's (aka our favorite colors). I took our favorite necklaces out, an A,B, and R pendants, and put them on top of the piles I had already made. After I made sure I put under garments on the piles, I headed over to my counter where I put Emily's locket on. Then I put it on top of my pile and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:30am so I still had time to pack our little backpacks with what we need. I grabbed all three from the closet and guess what…….. Each one was our……. Favorite colors!!! Big surprise right? Anyways, I packed each one with a white water canteen full of fresh water, some girl necessities, our small makeup bags that have basic black eyeliner, our favorite colored eyeshadows, some lipgloss, and a small mirror, and then a few granola bars and packet of gummy bears in each. It was about 6:45am now and I decided I was going to wake the other girls. I put each of our piles of clothes on my already made bed with each backpack next to them. I started with Rose because she was the easiest to wake up. After I got her up we headed over to Ali who was going to take a bit longer. After about 10 minutes we finally had woken her up and started getting ready. Each of us took 5 minute showers and did our hair. Rose and I put I hair in a simply but cute pony tail and Alice just left her hair to spike out in all directions like usual. We got our outfits on, which they loved, and helped eachother with our necklaces. I put Emily's locket on and then Edward's sweater over my outfit. We grabbed our backpacks and headed out laughing, about me tripping down the stairs. I couldn't wait till we got to the Chow Hall and started skipping my way there.

When we got there, breakfast just started so everyone was already there. It was packed full and I couldn't see Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. We each got an apple and a bottle of OJ and headed to an empty table. We put our backpacks on the floor next to our chairs and opened our bottles of OJ. We were laughing about how many people we didn't know here (which was everyone except the three guys), when I saw them. We got up to come ask them to sit with us, when I saw Edward. He had some blonde bimbo straddling him in his seat, who was sucking his face off. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice, they both looked really confused and mad. I'm sure I looked confused and upset. We marched over there and I cleared my throat and the bimbo turned to look at me. Emmett and Jasper had surprised and confused looks, while Edward looked ashamed. I pulled off his sweater and threw it at him.

"How could you Edward?!?! After everything you said to me just last night??? WHY?!" The whole Chow Hall was quiet. Then the stupid bimbo smirked at me and said in a nasally voice, "Why would he want you? You're just a lowly, fat, ugly wannabe who thinks she's all that because she won the talent show when IIIIII should have won that considering I'm the one with the voice. Why don't you go back from where you came from with your total ugly face and get away from MY man." I was shocked at what she said to me. How could she judge me without ever knowing me? I'm I really that ugly? I felt tears form in my eyes when I noticed she was the skank from the talent show that sang Hips Don't Lie, horribly. I blinked away the tears still gapping at what she said to me. I noticed I could have heard a pin drop but didn't care. The then bimbo said, "Why don't you just leave? You're ugly not nobody wants you." She was right. Nobody wants me. Emily left, Sam left, and now Edward even doesn't want me. I felt tears gushing from my eyes and turned and did the only thing I could think of….. I RAN as fast as I could out the door. I didn't even know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of there.

**APOV**

I can NOT believe that that skank just called MY Bella ugly! She's so beautiful no wonder this stupid bimbo is jealous of her. HER MAN?! Whatever! I saw the way Edward looked at Bella. What surprised me even farther was when Bella started crying and left like a jet out of this place. After that everything when berserk, Rose pulled the bimbo off Edward and slapped him (apparently no matter how much Edward loves Bella, Rose think he needed a slap) then turned to the bimbo and slapped her even harder then she slapped Edward. "How DARE you insult Bella, you stupid hoe! You don't know her life!!!!" Then Rose brought back her fist and smashed into the bimbo's face. I gasped, Rose NEVER calls people that because everyone usually thinks she's that way but she's not. She doesn't like people getting called that. Most importantly though Rose only fights when someone insults Bella or I badly. That's why I love Rose. Rose dragged then bimbo over to the door, all the while, the bimbo was screaming, "EDWARD!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" Then Edward got out of his daze and walked over to where Rose was holding the bimbo and said, "Lauren, I have NO idea where you got those stupid fantasies but I barely even know you. I never once said I was attracted to you, which I'm not, let alone love you. I can't believe you called my Bella all those awful things when you should look in a mirror. Get out of here. You're the one nobody wants here." Then Rose pushed her out the door and closed it. "Edward, that's was so sweet but where did Bella go?" Emmett and Jasper came over to see how Rose and Edward were. I had no idea which way Bella went and I think it would take awhile. Everyone looked around at each other till Rose said, "This ALL Lauren fault. She made Bella feel like nobody wanted her, and you kissing her did no help WHAT-SO-EVER!!!" She was yelling at Edward you turned and said, "I wasn't kissing her! She was kissing me! We were waiting for you three when she came over to ask for the salt. I said, 'Yea, sure, here you go.' Then she jumped on me and started sucking my face off. I would NEVER do that to Bella." Emmett and Jasper were agreeing but that didn't really solve anything so I decided to speak up. "Hey guys! This is not helping anything! We have to find Bella!!" Everyone looked at me when Jasper asked. "I know Ali but we have no idea where she went. Where are we going to start?" Then Edward spoke up and said, "Why don't we spilt up. She's only been here for about a day, she can't know that many places. We'll just look around for her." We agreed that that was a good idea so we headed out.

**EPOV**

I'm going to find my Bella, my angel, if it's the last thing I do. I need to explain to her.

**Well that's it you guys. I hope you liked it but I don't know…… it's kind of weird; But whatever. I thought I was going to update yesterday but I didn't so sorry for the late update. I'll try to update as soon as I know what's basically going to happen. SO please review and remember to review and check out my friends story. Lol ILY!!**

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Des and Cat, I want to tell you guys something…………………………**

**I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Okay, that's it. BYE!!!**

**And**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter kinda of sucked but I'm going to make it up to you with a sorta long chapter. :) Hahahaha, So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (sigh) but the plot is (happy clapping). **

**Chapter 7: Worst Day of My Life Number 2**

**BPOV**

I ran and ran and ran and kept running till *SMACK!!!!* I ran right into a tree. I fell backwards onto my back and landed on my backpack. I hadn't even realized I grabbed it before I ran off. I slowly got up and luckily nothing was broken just my face hurt really bad. I looked around and realized that the tree I smacked into had a tree house in it. I knew if I climbed up there that I probably would freak because of the height but if someone came looking for me they hopefully wouldn't look there. I climbed the ladder and quickly went inside the tree house. It had 4 windows, one on each wall, and the entire house wrapped around the tree making the tree right in the middle of the house. The ceiling was really tall, I could stand completely straight up and it still towered about 3-4 feet above my head. The house was furnished with a few wood chairs and a telescope. I would need to come here while it was night to see the wonderful view of the stars. I sat down on the floor and I was surprised that there were no cobwebs or dust in the house. I took my backpack off and rummaged through it. I found all the stuff I packed early that morning and grabbed the granola bar and gummy bear package. I opened them and started nibbling on them. Then I looked for the special notepad and pencils I had packed just in my backpack. I started doodling and then decided to draw the inside of the house. Slowly the house started to form on my page and I looked outside. Sunset was a few hours away. That meant I had missed lunch and all the activities after that. I looked through my bag and found my phone, which said it was 5:30pm. That meant I had about 30 minutes to get to dinner. I was debating about not going when I heard something. It sounded like several voices calling my name. I got up and went over to the closet window. It was facing west and the almost sunset. I looked down and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looking for me. I froze and just stared at Edward. I definitely didn't want to go down there now. How could he come and look for me when he hurt me like that? He probably just felt sorry for me. That jerk! Then I realized that he was staring and pointing right at me. They rushed over and called my name, "BELLA?!" I sighed and answered, "Yea? I'm up here." I sat back down and watched as Rosalie and Alice climbed up.

**EPOV**

We had been looking for Bella since breakfast and still hadn't found her when we decided to look together. We headed out and started calling her name. We were walking for about 2 hours when I saw a tree with a pretty big tree house coming into view. We were calling Bella's name when I saw what I had been looking for, a flash of redish-brown hair and two big brown eyes. I pointed and called to the others and we ran over to the tree house. We decided that Alice and Rosalie would go up and talk to her. I didn't know how well this was going to go.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" Rose asked while she and Alice sat down in front of me. I sighed and said, "I'm fine, I guess. Well not really. I seriously don't want to go down there though." I grimaced and looked up at them. They looked at eachother and then they smiled knowingly at me. "We'll tell them to go on ahead and we'll follow behind." I nodded, knowing that I had to go down sometime. We got up and I packed up my stuff. Then Alice gasped and Rosalie and I turned to look at her. "OMYGOSH!!! Bella you've been wearing that outfit since this morning and there won't be any time for you to change!!!" Rosalie and I looked at eachother and cracked up. We were still laughing while we climbed down the ladder and it actually took my mind away from the height. I was almost done laughing and climbing when all of a sudden my foot caught on one of the rungs and I lost my grip on the ladder. I closed my eyes and let out a small squeal, waiting for impact. Half way to the ground, all of a sudden I felt like I was pulling a wall down with me. I landed on said wall and it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but still knocked the wind out of me. I choked to fill my lungs with air and turned to my side, still on top of that "wall". It started moving, causing my eyes to fly open. I looked at what I was gripping and noticed that it had cloth on it. I turned my head a little more and noticed an arm lying on the ground. OMYGOD!!! I had fallen on a person! I rolled over of the person and started to stutter an apology when I saw who I had landed on. Edward Cullen was looking at me with wide, concerned eyes and I gasped. "Are you okay?!" He hurriedly asked while he sat up. I quickly got up without answering, causing me to black out for a few seconds. The blackness went away and I was met with deeply concerned eyes. "I'm fine." I mumbled and turned to find Alice and Rosalie trying hard not to laugh with no such luck. "That was hilarious! But are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked between giggles. I glared at her and quietly said, dripping with sarcasm, "Never better." I brushed off the dirt from my clothes and ran a hand through my hair as quickly as possible and started speed walking to the Chow Hall. Could this day get any worse?

I walked faster then I had ever walked in my entire life, all the way to Chow Hall. I was almost up the stairs when I tripped going up them. I re-balanced myself without falling on my face before I heard loud snickering from behind me. I whipped around and saw all five of them, with hands over their mouths and their eyes twinkling. That's when I snapped, "You think that's funny?!" I yelled totally and completely fed up with them. They let their hands fall and now they had astonished expressions on their faces. "Do you guys think that I like it when people laugh when I totally embarrass myself?! It's not fun let alone funny! I can't believe I call you guy's friends when all you do is laugh in my time of need! I'm fed up with all of you especially you Edward," He looked warily up at me, afraid at what I was going to say. "You have no idea how much I'm fed up with you. I wanted to go back to Forks just to see you, the second after I left but I'm glad I didn't." I stopped to take a much need breath and looked at him. He looked so sad that I might have come out of my rant but I was WAY to angry to do that. "All I have dreamed about was you and now this is what I see. I god-like guy that's a total player! I never want to talk or see you again!" I stormed into the Chow Hall and ran to the small stage that James and Victoria were talking on. "James, Victoria?" They turned to look at me. Victoria remembered who I was and smiled before giving me a hug. "Honey, are you okay?" They looked at me worriedly and I shook my head. "No I'm not. I was wondering if I could skip dinner and night time activities tonight?" They looked at eachother then James nodded his head. "Of course, Bella. Go ahead but take a few aspirin and eat a little something before going to bed. We'll check up on you in the morning and see how you're doing." I nodded and thanked them. I turned and saw my friends walking through the door. I ran out the other side door and kept running. I knew I didn't mean one word of what I said, well except the part of it not being funny, but I really didn't care right now. They seriously deserved it. I mean how many times had I fallen or gotten hurt and they just laughed at me. It's not right, especially when they're supposed to be your best friends. Whatever. I finally got to my cabin and ran right inside. I threw my backpack onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. I ran over to the sink, grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water. I downed 2 aspirin and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, letting the hot water run over me, soothing my tense muscles. The shower was over way before I wanted it to be but I got out and gathered all of my dirty clothes. I took them over to my bed and dropped them next to my backpack. I put some pj's on and combed my hair really quickly. I went over to my bed and took all my accessories from my clothes pile. I put my necklaces on my drawer and I left my belt on the bed. I then took my clothes and threw them in the dirty pile. Luckily, since all the kids are here for almost 3 months, there's place where you can do laundry so you won't have to pack your entire closet, which Alice did anyways but that's beside the point. I emptied out my backpack and threw the trash away. I then put the other stuff I didn't really need to empty out, back into the bag, but left out my pencils and notepad. I hung the bag one of the post on my bed before grabbing my rainbow blanket and flopping onto my bed. I looked outside and it was nearing the end of the sunset, almost twilight. I grabbed my notepad and flipped over to my earlier drawing. It was only half done so I finished it and by the time I was done it was pitch black outside. I didn't know what to do so I decided to try going to sleep. I put my notepad on top of my drawer and went to go turn off the lights. When I finally slipped into bed, I noticed just how tired I was. The minute my eyes closed it was the end of one of the worst day of my entire life.

**So I don't know how long or good that was but you guys should go tell via REVIEW!! Yea…..! lol but seriously you should tell me if it sucked or not, kay? :) Kay! So I promise that next chapter won't suck badly and it should be filled with more interesting things, hahahahaha! Anyways, thanks for reading! Now go review :) **

**Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**I LOVE CATI AND DESI!!!! Lol even when they laugh at me for falling off of benches at study hall/lunch. Lol love you guys**

**Andi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :) So I know I haven't updated since like.....April:( I got really busy plus I didn't have a computer :D But now I do:) So yeah.... I had writers block but I don't know if what I decided to do is a good idea so let me know via review and yeah I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything....:(**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**B-POV**

I woke up to a knocking on the cabin door and just mumbled "come in". I didn't understand why Ali and Rose wouldn't just walk in. The door opened slowly and a rough but smooth voice said, "Are you sure it's okay that I come in??" I sat up in bed thinking it was Edward, I soooooooooooo didn't want to talk to him right now. "Who is it?" I turned on the lights and there standing in my door was....... the stagehand that let me barrow the guitar. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else." I said sheepishly. "No it's alright." He said with a smile. "I'm Jacob, and your Isabella right?" "Hahaha yeah, I am." He grinned at me and I actually smiled back. "So would it be okay if I came in?" "Yeah totally." He came in and sat down in one of the many chairs we had in the cabin. I sat back down on my bed. "I came because Victoria asked me to come check up on you. She said you didn't look very good when you left the Chow Hall so......yeah." He smiled at me and realized that it wasn't even 7:30pm and night time activities don't end till 10. "Oh..... Yeah you can tell her I'm fine." I said with a smile. "I can see that." He said grinning. "Um I guess I'll just go.." "Oh no please don't!" I surprised both of us by what I had said. I looked down at my hands that were playing with my rainbow blanket.**(My friends Dezi and Cati actually made me a rainbow blanket for my birthday over the summer )**"I'm actually kind of lonely and I don't want to participate in the night time activities." I said with a grimace. Jacob looked at me a little shocked but then said, "Okay if it's okay with you." I smiled at him and then asked, "So you look like your my age. How come your working here?" "Well," he said. "I really wanted to come here last year but my parents couldn't afford it. So I worked here instead as a summer job. Victoria and James are friends of my parents so they gladly let me come here and work." "That sounds really cool." I said with a smile. "Eh, it's alright," he said with a half smile. "I would much rather be a camper though." He smiled at me with a wink, and I blushed. "So why didn't you come to dinner or want to do any of the night time activities?" "Umm," I hesitated. "It's a long story." "We've got time." He pressed with an encouraging smile. "Um alright but I'm gonna get a snack, do you want anything?" "Um just water or something will be fine." "Ok." I got up and went over to the fridge. I grabbed two cokes and some oreos with nutella and peanut butter. "What is nutella?" Jacob asked. "It's like this hazelnut chocolate. It's from germany and it's tastes amazing." I handed him a spoon full and he ate it. He looked at me and smiled. "It does taste amazing." "Hahaha I know." I sat on the floor and he followed suit. "So......." He said cracking his coke open. "Isabella, what exactly is your story?" "First of all," I started while cracking _MY_ coke can open. "My name _is_ Isabella but I go by Bella." "Oh okay." He smiled while taking a sip of soda. "And second of all, where do you want me to start?" "Well maybe you should just start where all stories begin. The beginning?" He grinned and I smiled back. "Real creative." "I know right." I shook my head and smiled. "Alright, it all started when my older sister Emily died when I was 10 years old and I had to move away from Forks........" I proceided to tell him my whole story.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"So that's where we are now. Sitting in my cabin drinking soda and eating nutella." "Dang you've had a pretty rought time." He grimaced while cracking another soda open. "I know I have," I answered him. "But other people have had it harder so I try not to complain." He smiled at me and said, "Can I ask you a question?" "Um sure." I looked at him expectantly. "If Edward told you he loved you that much last night then why didn't you stop to think that maybe Lauren was coming on to him and what you saw was just him getting attacked?" I looked at him for a few minutes and smiled. "I guess that could be true but knowing how my story has gone, I'm not that lucky to have that happen." He looked at me and he simply said, "You believe what Lauren said, don't you?" I gapped at him and nodded. "You can't Bella! She's just jealous of you." "Um jealous of what exactly, Jacob?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and looked me up and down. "Where should I start?" I laughed and tried to copy his voice. "Well maybe you should start where all stories begin. The beginning." He grabbed a crumpled up coke can and tossed it at my forehead. "HAHA! Very funny!" He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and I did exactly that back at him. "But seriously," I said. "What do I have to make her jealous of me?" He smiled at me and began. "Bella, your beautiful to say the least, you have a beautiful voice, your hair is silky and pretty, and you're basically everything that a guy wants. You're nice and funny and even though your kind of shy in the beginning you're really out going when you get to know you. And you have a really cute laugh." He said all this really fast and when he was done he looked at me and smiled. That got me going. I couldn't help it, I had to crack up and burst into giggles. "What?" He said with a smile. "Do you really believe that?" "Yes, I meant every word of it." "Alright if you say so." Jacob grimaced at me but then got really serious. "If Edward doesn't believe that then he doesn't deserve you." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I don't know what Edward believes anymore. I thought I knew but I don't now." Right then the cabin door flew open and in came Alice and Rosalie. "Bells we're.........back." Alice lost momentum when she saw I wasn't alone. Rosalie looked at me and Jake sitting on the floor. "What's going on Bella?" Rose asked me. "Victoria sent Jake to make sure I was okay. He ended up staying for awhile and hanging out with me since you guys weren't here and I was lonely." They just gave me a skeptical look and started to walk towards their beds. Jake stood up helping me up. "I think it's time I start getting ready to go, Bella." I nodded and started cleaning up our mess with Jake helping. When we were done Jake gave me a hug and told me goodbye. "Bye Bells. I'll see you around." "Right, thanks for listening to me Jake." "No problem, Kid. Nice meeting you, Rosalie and Alice." They both looked up and mumbled a "Mmhmm". Jake just shooked his head and told me bye one last time and left. I closed the door behind him and turned around to my friends. "BELLA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Alice yelled at me. "What do you mean?" I said back to her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN? HE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO YOU!!!" "Oh come off it Ali. Like Victoria would send someone that isn't trustworthy. Plus nothing did happen." "Whatever...." Ali mumbled with a sigh. "Anyways it wasn't like you guys were here keeping me company so...." I looked at both of them with a hurt look and walked over to my bed which I plopped down. "We didn't know you wanted us to come keep you company." Rosalie said with a grimace. "You exploded so we thought you needed time to cool down." I stared at both of them in there pj's sitting on their beds. "Why wouldn't I want my best friends here to keep me company. Sure I got mad but you deserved it." They looked sheepishly at me, but when I smiled they smiled back at me. "Edward missed you tonight.' Ali bursed out. I just looked at her and said, "I'm not gonna believe that because I don't want my hopes to get up and come crashing down at breakfest where I'll see lauren kissing Edward again." I laid down and pulled my blankets over my head. "But Bella..." "No Ali, no more. I don't want to talk about Edward anymore." And that was the end of it. Someone turned out the light and I drifted off to sleep quite easily.

**E-POV**

After Bella ditched dinner and activities tonight me and the others just talked about how we could make her believe me about this morning. All night we were planning and we finally came up with a plan. I'm going to wait until I'm alone with her some time and when that happens I'm going to tell her everything and if she decides that she doesn't believe what I have to say then that's her choice. I won't be able to change it. We walked the girls to their cabin right before 10 and wait in front of ours to make sure everything was okay. Their door opened and closed and then a few minutes later it opened and we heard a rough, "Bye Bells!" and Bella answered with a, "Bye Jake!" she closed the door behind him and the guy walked away whistling. I looked at Jaz and Emm and they looked just as confused as I did. "Who the in heck is Jake?!"

**So that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I wont take that long to update again. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! Plz review!**

**P.S.**

**Hi Cati and Dezi! I know you guys haven't seen an update from this story in awhile so I decided to give you one :) Love you guys!!! Have a happy thanksgiving. See you when school starts :D**

**Love you, **

**Andi 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! :) So I've been having ideas run across my mind as I'm still stuffed from Thanksgiving :) I'm still not sure where this story is going but I'm writing as I get ideas to write down :) I also have a headache right now so I'm sorry if a few things aren't that easy to understand :P Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight :(**

_**Chapter 9: Cloudy Day**_

**B-POV**

I woke up early the next morning to the birds singing outside. I sat up in bed, stretched and looked over at my friends who were sound asleep. I got up and noticed just how cold it was. I opened the cabin window and looked out. The sky was covered with gray clouds, the kind that look like it's going to rain but not the scary looking black clouds. I opened the window slightly and a chilly wind blew in to my face. I quickly closed the window quietly and walked over to my phone. I went on the internet using my phone and looked up what the weather was going to be like here at the camp. I waited for about a minute and then the weather report popped up. It said that it was going to be an unseasonable cold day, with chilly winds and clouds all day, with a 80% chance of rain. I frowned and turned off my phone after looking at the time which was 5:30am. I wanted today to go well after everything that's happened. But apparently the weather didn't want to coapporate with me. I headed over to our drawer's and closet to pick out outfits for today. I would need to pick something out warm but that wouldn't be hard since Alice packed everything that we own.

I started with me since I knew I would be the easiest since.......well you know........I'm me. I grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans and a hot pink V-neck T-shirt. I then took out a white American Eagle sweater and a pair of hot pink boots. For accessories I grabbed a hot pink headband with a bow on top, a black necklace with a gold heart pendant, and Emily's locket. All of this I put on my top of my bed in a neat pile. I took my backpack from yesterday and put everything in it into a gray American Eagle tote bag.**(pics of outfit on my profile) (Also pic of Emily's locket)** I put more fresh water into the canteen and a put new granola bars and gummy bear packages into the bag. I layed that by my outfit and then looked at the alarm clock. It said 5:45am. That whole ordeal took 15 minutes, I frowned and looked outside again. It seemed to have gotten even more cloudy. Dang it! I went back to the clothes and started working on Alice's outfit. I grabbed a pair of almost black skinny jeans and a bright green V-neck T-shirt. Then I took out a gray American Eagle sweater and black boots. For accessories I took the same necklace I had and a simple bright green headband. I found Alice's backpack from yesterday, took everything and put it in a black peace sign tote bag.**(pics of outfit on my profile)** I also re-stocked it with fresh water, granola bars and gummy bears. I looked at the clock again, it was only 6am and Alice and Rose were still fast asleep. I started working on Rose's outfit. I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a bright blue V-neck T-shirt. Then I grabbed a black New York American Eagle sweater and a pair of white tassle boots. For accessories I took the same necklace that me and Ali both had and then a blue headband with a bow on the top. I repeated what I did with my and Ali's backpacks and put everything Rose would need in this 2/3 blue and 1/3 white tote bag.**(pics of outfit on my profile)** I stacked each pile of clothing and put them neatly on my bed. I looked at the clock one last time, saw that it was 6:15 and grabbed a fresh towel so I could go take a shower. I took a longer shower then normal because I had so much time left.

After about half an hour I got out and quickly wrappped a towel around my hair and then another one around my body. I opened the door and a cold blast of air hit me. I shivered and looked around. Ali and Rose were still sleeping and everything was exactly how I left it on the bed. I walked towards Rose's bed and shook her awake. "Rose, it's time to get up now. It's about 7 o'clock and breakfest starts at 8." "Mmmmm.....you smell good..." She mumbled while she got up. I giggled quietly and started working on Ali. "Ali you need to get up now." She just turned over. "Ali, it's almost breakfest time." She mumbled something but still didn't get up. "Ali, you need to make sure the outfits I chose are to your liking." She turned towards me and grinned, completely awake. "Okay!" She jumped out of her bed and hurried over to mine. Rose followed her, she was curious about what she would be wearing as well. "Hmmmm..." Ali mumbled to herself. I sat down on one of the chairs waiting until it was okay for me to get dressed. "Hmmmm.... I like them!" Ali exclaimed while Rose nodded her agreement. "But don't they seem a little warm?" "Look outside," I told both of them. "It's been cold all morning and it's not suppose to get any warmer. I checked the forecast." They both frowned. "Well that completely sucks." Mumbled Rose as she went off to take a shower. "But we'll make it fun you guys!" Ali said. I smiled at her and asked, "Are you going to take a shower after Rose?" "I took a shower last night so I wont take another on this morning." "Okay." I said and grabbed my outfit to change into. At 7:45am, all three of us had our outfits on, teeth brushed and were ready to go. Ali left her hair to be her normal spiky dew, Rose did a simple but amazingly pretty half up, half down style, and I straightened mine leaving it down with the headband in it. We grabbed our bags and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. I tried to smile but not knowing how breakfest or the whole day was going to go I couldn't smile a genuine. "It'll be alright, sweety." Ali hugged me tight. "We don't have to sit with them...if you don't want." "I know you guys want to," I said looking at them. "I'll just sit by myself or make some new friends...idk." I half smiled at them and they tried to smile back at me. "I'll find someone to eat with, don't worry about me." We took one last glance around the room, making sure we weren't forgetting anything and left for breakfest.

The walk over to breakfest was uneventful, we knew the boys had already gone before us. We walked into breakfest 5 minutes late and many people started staring. Ali and Rose didn't seem to care but I bent my head because I knew they were all talking about yesterday mornings events. I grabbed an apple and some OJ and said goodbye to my friends. "Bye guys, meet up with me before morning activities.....unless you want to hang out with the boys then too." They looked at eachother guiltily and back at me. I grimaced and said, "You already promised you would spend the day with them, didn't you?" "We didn't know you would forgive us that easily so we said you probably would say you were sick or something else to get out of not doing the activities." They looked looked so sad that they made that promise, I couldn't be upset with them. "It's okay guys, it's just for today. I'll find someone else to hang out with today." I smiled at them and then walked to the one and only empty table. I watched as they walked to where the boys were sitting and they both gave each guy a hug. I frowned and felt really sad and alone. I wish yesterday morning never happened, I said to myself as I stared down at my apple. "Mind if I join you?" I jumped when the voice spoke, not expecting someone to come talk to me. I looked up and smiled at who it was. "Jake!"

**E-POV**

I couldn't sleep all night knowing that while we were with Rose and Ali last night, Bella was with some guy named Jake for who knows how long. I kept tossing and turning but never really went to sleep. I finally just got out of bed at 5am and decided to just get ready for the day. I woke up Emmett and Jaz at 7am and we headed over to breakfest at 7:30. Many people were still staring because of yesterday morning but we were so use to the stares, we barely even noticed. We sat down at an empty table and waited for the girls to show up. "Do you think Bella will sit with the rest of us?" I asked my brothers. **(I realize that Jazz isn't their really brother in this story but they live and act like they are so I'm just going to refer to Edward, Jasper and Emmett as brothers.)** "I don't know man." Emmett said, glancing at the food bar every now in then, licking his lips. What a pig, I mumbled to myself. "If she does maybe she'll tell us who the heck Jake was." Jazz put in. He was glancing at the entrance every few seconds waiting for Alice. I stiffened at the name Jake and grimaced. "Hopefully.." I was cut off by Victoria coming to the mic on the front stage. "Hello Campers!" "Hi, Victoria!" and she proceded to tell us the food bar was now open. Emmett went to get us all food as was back in less then two minutes with mounds of food.

We started eating when the entrance doors flew open. First, Alice walked in and you could barely see her, she was so short. The only reason you knew it was her was because she was bouncing as she walked and only Alice would do that. Next, Rosalie came in slightly smirking but pretty as always. The last was of course Bella. I noticed alot of guys watching her and that got me REALLY jealous. But I couldn't blame them for looking. She looked beautiful, as she always does. Her hair was straight hanging down her back with a pink bow in it. Her outfit looked amazing on her but the only thing that didn't fit was she wasn't smiling. She had her head slightly bent and she kept her eyes to the ground. The girls headed over to the food and I wanted to get up, rush over to Bella, and ask what was wrong. But I knew she wouldn't want that. I started to frown when the girls stopped heading to our table after getting some food. They conversed for a minute and as Alice and Rosalie kept heading towards us, Bella headed over to the only empty table. My frown deepened and when the girls got to out table I couldn't help but burst out. "What's wrong with Bella?" They looked at me and grimaced. "She didn't want to come over here and eat with us." Rose said while giving all of us a hug. "Yeah, she's still really upset about yesterday." Ali told us while giving her share of hugs. I turned to look at Bella and noticed she looked really sad. She was just playing around with her apple, when all of a sudden a shadow was cast upon her. I glanced up and saw the Jake guy! She smiled and said something, got up and hugged who ever this guy was. He grinned and sat down next to her. She started eating and drinking her breakfest while smiling and talking like the Bella I knew. I looked at my other friends and they all looked shocked, they had all been watching the same thing i had been. Emmett wasn't even eating anything, this has to be REALLY serious. I grimaced and put my head onto the table. Alice rubbed my back and I sat up quickly. "Alice, Rose. Who is that guy?!" They frowned and looked at eachother. "His name is Jacob and Victoria sent him to check on Bella last night to make sure was feeling alright." Rose said answering my question. "From what Bella said, he works here and ended up spending the whole night with her till we got back. We walked in on them smiling and laughing last night. I don't know what it is about him but she's more relaxed with him then she is with even us." She looked down at her food and looked kind of sad.

"I know why." They all looked at me when I said that. "Her brother-in-law is an indian and tall with copper skin tone. She always felt safe when around him and Jake probably reminds her of him." They all looked at me like I was grasping at straws. "Hun," Alice said. "I don't think that's it." I looked at her and asked, "Then what is it?" We all looked at eachother clueless and then looked back Bella and Jake laughing and smiling. "I can't take this much longer, guys." I felt like crying because I knew that Bella was slipping away from my grasp. They looked at me sympatheticly and all said at the same time. "We'll help!" "We'll watch them during activities today and see how she is around him." Alice said, speaking her mind. I grimaced but it didn't see to bad of a plan except I would have to watch her with him......... Today was going to be a LOOONG day... :(

**B-POV**

Today seems to be looking brighter. :)

**So I hope you enjoy, I stayed up till 1am to get this done for you, I'm like falling asleep in my chair right now, I'm so tired. :) Plz review and tell what you think :) Love you guys**

**P.S.**

**Love you and Des and Cat!!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**~Miranda :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people :) I know I haven't updated in awhile but hey, I have a life too.....at least I like to think so :) anyhooos like I've said multiple times I don't know where this story is going but I promise that I will NOT leave it unfinished. But it will take longer for chapters to arrive because I need to ideas to flow into my mind :D Hahaha oh and before I forget.......MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything having to do with Twilight, except my book set and the plot line. (I think you probably all ready know that:)**

***For any one who wants to know: The Big Swing is a swing that's like.....well it's like a big park swing that goes about 30 feet in the air. There's two people on either side and basically you swing till you eventually stop. Once you start swinging it goes super, super fast. It's like the scariest thing in the world.***

_**Chapter 10: This is Where it Gets Fun :)**_

_Bella's POV:_

"Jake what are you doing here?" I smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. "Actually I have some news, so is it okay if I sit with you?" "Of course, it's not like anyone else is sitting here." He sat down while laughing at what I said. "Oh, about that, where are your friends?" "Ummmm......" I looked at the table where they were sitting at and he looked towards where I was looking. "Oh..." "Yeah." I looked at my apple and started playing around with it in my hands. "I think I should tell you my news now." "Uh okay, sure. What is it?" He looked at me and I was worried for a split second and then he grinned this **HUGE** smile at me. "Victoria's worried about you so she told me that instead of doing my actual work I get to hang out with you until camp ends. She doesn't want you being so lonely and since your friends seem to not really care, she's put me in charge of being your friend replacement I guess you could say. The cool part is that I get to hang out with you and still get paid." He kept grinning and I had to smile back. "This is so cool and completely on time because I do feel really lonely." "So I get to stay!" "Of course you do!" I hugged him and started laughing and finally took a bite out of my apple. "There is one condition, though." I stared at him and stopped chewing. "What is it?" I said a little mumbled because of the food in my mouth. "We have to go on the *Big Swing and since I work here we can leave now and be first in line." I grinned and swallowed my food. "That sounds..........AMAZING!" He laughed and we started to get up. I threw away my apple and quickly drank my OJ and then setted off with Jake, towing me by the hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at me. He bent down lower to whisper: "Did I tell you that you look really pretty today?" I laughed and said, "No you didn't but thank you." We kept heading out and I felt better then I had this whole time at camp.

_Edward's POV:_

I hate my life!!! I scowled at Bella and Jacob with their giddy happy faces. She looked like she was in heaven....a beautiful wonderful heaven where I can't go because I'm stupid and don't know how to talk to her. I punched the table and made everyone at my table jump and look at me. Right then Victoria dismised us but were told if it started to rain then we were to stay in doors as to avoid anyone getting sick. Me and my friends headed out to the Big Swing because the girls wanted to try it. I kept my eyes to the ground till we got to the swing line. I naturally started wondering where Bella was when I heard this ear piercing scream and looked up. There was Bella, screaming and laughing her head off and sitting next to her was none other then _him_.....I hate him.....with a passion.

_Bella's POV:_

That was AMAZING!!! It was so much fun, scary but fun. Me and Jake were the first to go on and there was this huge line after we got done. I saw Edward and everyone else in the line and waved to them. They all eagerly waved back except Edward who looked incredibly upset. My thoughts were true then. I looked at him for another second longer and then started walking again. I didn't care what he was thinking anymore.....that's a lie but that's what I'm trying to tell my self. Me and Jake did a bunch of stuff and it was weird. Everytime we got done with one activity, my friends would be waiting in line for the same activity. After awhile I figured they were following me, which was annoying but I didn't let it get to me. Jake was hilarious and quickly made me forget my problems. After we did the activities outside, we went back into the Chow Hall and did crafts, that was my idea not Jake's. I taught him how to make friendship bracelets out of string and we both made keychains out of beads. Mine was a pink, purple, and blue dragon fly and Jake made a pink, green and blue seahorse and gave it to me. I spent time making each one of my friends keychains as well with Jake's help. I made all the guys turtles. Jasper's was blue, Emmett's was Brown, and Edward's was emerald green. I made Ali and Rose dragon flies exactly like mine except Ali's was green and Rose's was blue replacing the pink. I put them in my tote bag and then me and Jake walked back to my cabin. It had been a long day and I was really tired as was Jake. I tripped walking up the stairs and instead of just laughing at me, which he still did, he helped me up as well. Kind of like....Sam did. I frowned for a second but smiled once I saw Jake's big smile. We walked into the cabin and turned on the light. It was getting really dark outside and it was only 2 o'clock. We had skipped lunch because we weren't hungry but now we were diffinitly hungry. I grabbed two cokes, two apples, some trail mix, a mixture of gummies and some beef jerky. We sat on my bed which was pretty big since it fit both me and Jake and Jake is well.....well he's......huge. We joked for awhile while we ate our snack. "So you trip alot don't you?" He said with a laugh and a smile. I grimaced and said, "What do you think? Of course I do." He laughed and I threw my apple core at his head. He got it with his fist and threw it in the trash can on his first try. I stuck my tongue out at him and started cleaning up. After we were done cleaning I sat cross legged on my bed and Jake sat in a chair across from me. I leaned against the wall and wrapped my rainbow blanket around my self. "Do you miss Sam?" I froze and looked up. Jacob was looking at me and looked curious. "Of course I do, wouldn't you?" "I guess I would.... Is that why you like being around me so much." I looked at him in confusion. "I guess so....maybe. Why do you think that?" "Well from the way you described him, I resemble him and you just seem really confortable around me." I smiled at him and he smiled back and he was right. He really did resemble Sam and that was why I was comfortable around him. "You're right Jake. That is a reason why but not the only reason. I like you as a friend. You're really funny and make me laugh and you're just fun to be around. You're kinda like a brother to me." I grinned at him and he grinned back. "I'm gald you think that because I really do like being around you. Making you smile and laugh is one of my main goals." "Hahahaha okay, if you say so." I lay down and closed my eyes. Jake got up and put another blanket on me. "I'll be here when you wake up. Somebody needs to be here to wake you up." He laughed quietly and I smiled and that's all I remember.

3-hours later:

I woke up to someone moving my shoulder back and forth. I turned over and was met with Jake's laughing eyes. I sat up and smiled at him. "Hi sleepy head. It's almost time for dinner. I wasn't sure if you would need to do the girly stuff or not so I woke you up a little bit earlier then I needed to." I smiled at him, "I only need to do a few things but that's okay. Thank you for waking me up." "Your welcome." I got up and folded up my blankets again. I then when into the bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I went back into the main room and smiled at Jake who was staring off into space. I put my boots back on and grabbed my bag again. "You ready?" I asked Jake. He looked at me and smiled. "Yup!" We set out and got there just in time. We sat at the table that we did in the morning. My friends were sitting at their same table as well but they didn't move to come sit with me. The only interesting thing at dinner was that James told us in two days it'll be a dress up day. We have to come up with a kid outfit from the clothes that we brought. I got really excited, I couldn't wait to pick out our outfits. They were going to be amazing.

Jake started laughing at me while he was walking me back to the cabin later that night because I was giddy about the next two days. We laughed pretty much all the way until we got to the cabin. "Well I guess I see you in the morning." Jake smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Yes, definitily." I hugged him back and then went inside. I got ready for bed and climbed in even before Rose and Ali got back. Today was fun, tomorrow will.........well still unknown...

**So, That's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. :) I actually have a question. I don't really want to do Edward's POV anymore. If you want me to keep doing it please tell me yes and if you don't care or you would think the story would be better without it then tell me no. Thank you for reading:) Hahaha, Merry Christmas!!!**

**P.S.**

**Hi Desi and Cati! I miss you guys!! I hope you liked the story and I also hope you both have a very Merry Christmas :) Love you!!!!!!!**

**~Andi ♥**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! (again)........ I'm just gonna go right into the story, kay? Hehe:)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.....**

Chapter 11: Another Cloudy Day

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up that morning very early since I went to bed so early. I looked at Rose and Ali's beds and there they were sleeping away. I looked out the window and it looked like it could pour any minute. I checked the weather again on my phone and it was the same exact forcast as yesterday. It was also 5 in the morning.

I climbed out of bed and started making it look neat. I then looked around and decided I would pick out our outfits for today. I looked at the sweaters and grabbed the first three I saw. One was an Aeropostale gray sweater for me, the other two were matching American Eagle sweaters but one was blue for Rose and the other was black for Alice.

I decided to go off the color of my sweater and grabbed a pink and gray flannel shirt with a gray cami to go underneath. I then looked for some pants and decided to grab black skinny jeans. I looked all over for light pink converse and finally found them. They hadn't been unpacked yet. I then looked for accessories to go with the outfit. I found two pink flower bobby pins and a set of jelly bracelets that were black with peace sign charms. I quickly grabbed Emily's locket before I forgot and put with the rest of my outfist. I grabbed my black Ray-Bans and took out my Peace Love Twilight tote bag. I put everything I would need into that including my sunglasses.

I started working on Alice's outfit. I grabbed a purple and black flannel shirt to go with her sweater. I looked around for a black cami and found one right next to another pair of black skinny jeans that were exactly the same as mine. I found lime green converse and a set of lime green jelly bracelets with different charms on them. I found a head band with purple flowers on it while I was looking for the bracelets and then grabbed Alice's Ray-Bans to go with the outfit.

After I finished with Alice's outfit I started looking for another flannel shirt for Rosalie. I ended up finding a blue and black one and found a black cami to go underneath and black skinny jeans. Then I found yellow converse and yellow jelly bracelets. While I was looking for the bracelets I found blue flower bobby pins to go with the outfit. Last thing I grabbed was Rosalie's black Ray-Bans.

I put all of our outfits on my bed and looked out the window. It seemed to be getting even more cloudy. It was 5:45am so I took my guitar and went to go play it outside. I started playing one of my favorite songs by Hillsong United:

**Desert Song:**

**Verse 1:**  
This is my prayer in the desert  
And all that's within me feels dry  
This is my prayer in the hunger in me  
My God is a God who provides

**Verse 2:**  
And this is my prayer in the fire  
In weakness or trial or pain  
There is a faith proved  
Of more worth than gold  
So refine me Lord through the flames

**Chorus:**  
And I will bring praise  
I will bring praise  
No weapon forged against me shall remain

I will rejoice  
I will declare  
God is my victory and He is here

**Verse 3:**  
And this is my prayer in the battle  
And triumph is still on it's way  
I am a conqueror and co-heir with Christ  
So firm on His promise I'll stand

**Bridge:**  
All of my life  
In every season  
You are still God  
I have a reason to sing  
I have a reason to worship

**Verse 4:**  
This is my prayer in the harvest  
When favor and providence flow  
I know I'm filled to be empited again  
The seed I've recieved I will sow

I ended the song with a sigh and a smile. It felt so good to be playing my guitar and to be singing with no one listening. At that thought I heard a movement in the bushes and looked down. I didn't really see anything but I went inside anyways. I put my guitar away and jumped in the shower. I got out at about 6:30 and started walking out of the bathroom to go wake up Rose and Ali. However, they were already awak waiting for me to get out of the shower. I smiled and said, "Hey guys! Did you guys have fun yesterday?" They looked at eachother and Rose answered, "Yes we did and it seemed like you did too." "I did..... Is that bad?" "No it's not it's just.... Is there anything going on between you and Jacob?" I just stared at them. "Why do you say that?" They looked at eachother and I knew what that meant. They were trying to see who wanted to say what was on their minds. "Guys just tell me, don't look at eachother like that. I want to know what you meant by that." I sat down on my bed and looked patiently at them. "Well....." Alice started. "We noticed that you guys seem really........ Cozy with eachother." "You mean you think we like eachother and are going out secretly, am I correct?" They looked at me sheepishly and just nodded. "You guys know that I love Edward. I don't think that's going to ever change for me. Even if his mind has changed, which it seems like it has. Jake is just my friend and when you guys promised the boys yesterday that you would hang out with them, he wanted to hang out with me. He hasn't done anything to you so I don't understand why you guys don't really like him..." I looked at them expectantly and they looked at eachother again. Rose answered me this time. "We really like Edward and we feel like Jacob is taking you away from him." "Edward already was pushing me away before Jake came in the picture." "Okay if you say so." I smiled at them and they smiled back I got up and showed them the outfits I picked out. "Do you like them?" "Yeah we do." They said. I also gave them their keychains I made them yesterday, which they loved extremely. We got ready for the day and decided that it was Rosalie's turn to pick out our outfits for the dress up day tomorrow. She was really excited and sat quietly staring off into space thinking about tomorrow waiting for us to get done with getting ready.. "Are you guys hanging out with the boys again?" "Yes but today is the last day we promised them." Alice said while we did our hair together "Well hopefully Edward wont still be upset with me by tomorrow and we can all hang out together." Alice looked at me confused, "Why do you think he's upset?" "Yesterday when we saw eachother at the big swing and I waved to you. He was the only one who didn't wave back and he looked EXTREMELY like he wanted to kill something. He was also looking at me so I don't know what his problem is." Alice stopped working on her hair and turned to look at me with a confused look on her face. "I don't know what you saw. He seemed okay well as okay as you can get when...." "When what?" She looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to. "Nothing, nevermind. I think we should hurry up it's almost 8." We got done really fast and headed to breakfest.

I met Jake half way to Chow Hall and at the front doors I told Alice and Rose goodbye. Me and Jake headed to our table after we got a few things to eat. Nothing really interesting happened. James reminded us about tomorrow's dress up day and then dismissed us for today. It was raining so we could only go to the Rec Room or stay in the Chow Hall to do different crafts. Me and Jake decided to do crafts first. We made bouncy balls out of this gell stuff, I made beaded bracelets for me, Ali and Rose and then we painted flower pots to go around the buildings. After that we went to the rec room till lunch.

That's pretty much how our day went. It was fun but kind of boring. At dinner we got reminded again of tomorrow and then I headed home with Rose and Ali. We couldn't wait till tomorrow and staid up late talking about our day. When we finally went to bed we were all pretty tired. Once my head hit my pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, so that was kinda long :D but it'll probably be the last one till after christmas. So Merry Christmas!!! I hope you have a good Christmas or what ever you might be celebrating. Bye!**

**P.S.**

**Ha! I gave you guys two chapters in the last two days. You better like them. Love you Des an Cat!!! :D**

**~Andi ♥**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Wow I haven't written anything for this story in awhile. :) But here's the new chapter and thanks for being patient with me :D**

**I don't own anything but the plot. :P**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Stress, Why People Die...._

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up around 7 to find Rose looking through our clothes. She didn't know I was awake so I laid there for awhile watching her. I didn't know how funny she looks when she's silently talking to herself.

"Good morning Rose."

"Oh good morning Bells. How did you sleep?"

"Good, better then expected."

I got up and walked over to the pile of clothes she was making on the carpet.

"So are you done with our outfits?"

I asked her while looking at the articles of clothing.

"Nope not yet, wanna help?"

"Yeah totally."

I walked over to help her and asked,

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"I actually only need help with picking an outfit out for Alice."

"Oh! This will be fun!"

Rose got up to first show me what she already had.

For her, she had a rainbow bright sundress, yellow vans, a Hamsa with happy face necklace and neon 'smiley face' hair clips that were pink and yellow. Then she had Hot pink, white and yellow acrylic bangles and a turquoise bangle.

For me she picked out an OMG LOL schoop neck t-shirt, a layered satin skirt, purple vans, two heart shaped yellow hair ties, a blue heart necklace, a heart breaclet, and Emily's locket. The outfits were SUPER cute and were kind of little kidish but not to an extreme.

We started working on Alice's outfit. I grabbed a pink checkered scarf right of the bat and we went of of that. Rose got a pinch back peace tank top for her to wear that had losts of different colors on it. So I grabbed yellow converse and a green peace-sign rope breacelet. Rose grabbed a 'love peace' heart pendant necklace. I was looking around for a few more things and grabbed two yellow and green hair ties and laughingly, grabbed a pair of rainbow peace sign socks. **(Pictures on profile of all the outfits. Go look!:)** We were done with her outfit and it was now 7:30. We were going to be late if we didn't hurry. Luckily, we all took showers last night. We got Ali up and she absolutely adored her outfit. We all got dressed and started doing our hair. Rosalie put her hair in up/down style using her smiley face clips. I braided my hair into two braids and Alice put her hair into two ponytails

We ran to breakfest and we were still late by 20 minutes. We went to grab something to eat and they had decided to sit with me today. It was seriously 90 degrees outside by the time it was 9 o'clock. This weather is crazy but I hope it stays like this for the rest of camp. We haven't been able to swim once since we got here. The boys kept looking at us but Edward seemed to be in a better mood then yesterday. He even smiled a couple of times. I just wish it was because of me. Unfortunately, today Jake had to work because of the 'special' activities. So I'm not sure if I would be alone today or not. We'll just see what happens.

For the first hour of free time we had to stay in the Chow Hall because the activities weren't ready yet. Rose and Ali wanted to start talking with the guys so I conveniently needed to use the bathroom.

I ran into one of the stalls and took a deep breath. I needed to get over this..... this.... whatever you want to call it. I wanted to still be Edward's friend. Even if he doesn't want me. I looked down and a tear fell onto my folded hands. I shook my head. I will NOT let him get to me! If he doesn't want me then he doesn't deserve me! (Or that's what I'll keep telling myself) I wiped my eyes and patted my cheeks so it didn't look like I had been crying. I have made up my mind. I'm going to be Edward's friend even I haven't forgiven him completely.

I walked out and saw my group of friends. I walked up and everyone stopped talking. I smiled and they all grinned back..... Even Edward.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join?"

"Of course!!!"

They all chorused and started laughing. Then they went back to talking about whatever they were before I came. I poked Edward and he looked down at me.

"Hey, can we talk for awhile?"

"Yeah. Totally!"

We walked alittle bit away from our group.

"So about the last couple of days..."

I started, not really looking at him.

"Bella, I'm SO sorry about the Lauren thing. I swear, she attacked me. I didn't ever mean to hurt you.... EVER."

I gapped at him. I didn't expect him to say that. That changes things alittle bit.

"Wow, um..... OK. I forgive you. But why didn't you tell me that right away?"

"I thought you were to upset to listen to me. But I was going to tell you. The other guys and me had thought up a whole big idea and we decided on plan for me to talk to you, but we never thought you would come to me."

I smiled at that. Of course they were planning. If Alice and Rosalie were the ones who started it, they were probably trying to get me and Edward together.

"Well, I was sick of not being your friend anymore. I was also sick of being alone all the time. I mean Jake keeps me comp....an....y..."

I trailed off because Edward looked extremely mad once I said Jake.

"Who is this Jake???"

He said between gritted teeth. You could tell he was mad.

"Um he's actually an employee but Victoria told him to hang out with me. He's like my best friend now. Unfortunately, he has to help set up the activities today so he can't hang out with me till after dinner."

He seemed to get even more upset at this.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I didn't want my friends hateing eachother. Once I said something, however, his face softened and he gave me a small smile.

"Oh, nothing everything is fine."

"Um, alright."

I decided to let it go. We hugged, it felt so nice and comfortable, and walked back to our group of friends.

**Later that day:**

Today was so much fun! There was so many games we could play that were all little kidish. There was Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose, T-Ball, Kickball, The Big Swing, Huge Tick-Tack-Toe, a big game of Hide and Go Seek, and lastely Simon Says. We played Hide and Go Seek for the longest time. It was on my top favorite games to play. What made it even better was when I tripped because my shoe fell off and when I turned around to get my shoe a squirrel had it by the shoe lace. I've never heard of a squirrel wanting a shoe before but there's always a first time for everything.

Right now Victoria and James were about to announce the winner of the costume day before we sat down to eat. So many people had dressed up and some were pretty good. My friends and I had no idea who was going to win.

"Are you guys ready?"

Victoria asked into the microphone in the Chow Hall.

"YEAH!!!"

"Okay the winners are........... Rosalie Hale, Alice Hale, and Isabella Swan! They won because they were original and simple. And I have to say they were the funiest to watch when playing all those games. I think Bella should be handi-capped, she is the clumsiest girl I know!"

Everyone laughed, even me, and I blushed a deep red.

We sat down to eat and started talking about random things. All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. I knew immediately who it was.

"Jake! I didn't see you all day!"

"I know, Bells. It was alittle weird."

He put me down and I gave him a realy hug. I heard a cough and turned around. Oh no! Jacob and Edward were staring daggers at eachother. This is not good!

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! I haven't written anything for this story in awhile :P I hope you have a new chapter up for I Think I'm Fallin' For You soon!! Thanks for being so patient! :D**

**Love,**

**~Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Cat, thanks for the gummy bears!!! I hope you liked it!**

**Des, I hope you liked the chapter and please keep trying out your ideas! Love you guys!!!**

** ~Andi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Another new chapter!! Yay!!! :) I hope you guys liked the last one. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: What Happens When You Mix Two Hott Guys, Drama, and Summer Camp? You Get My Life._

_**Last time:**_

_We sat down to eat and started talking about random things. All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. I knew immediately who it was._

_"Jake! I didn't see you all day!"_

_"I know, Bells. It was alittle weird."_

_He put me down and I gave him a realy hug. I heard a cough and turned around. Oh no! Jacob and Edward were staring daggers at eachother. This is not good!_

_B-POV_

I looked at both of them and they looked like they were about to pounce on each other. They were slightly moving towards eachother but I stepped in between both of them and put one hand on each of their chests.

"Guys!! Don't be immature. You have no reason to not like each other. If you hurt each other you'll only be hurting me."

They both looked down at me and I felt REALLY short.

Both of them mumbled at the same time, "Yes I do." But their faces softened anyways. I breathed a sigh of relief. I started making introductions.

"Jake, this is Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. You already know Alice and Rose. Guys this is Jake."

They all smiled, except Edward, and said hello. Emmett and Jake seemed to get off on the right foot and started talking about wether the Chargers truly do suck or if it's just bad managing. We all sat back down at our table to finish eating dinner. I made sure to be sitting in between Jake and Edward. They occasionally talked to each other but for the most part didn't say much to each other.

We were just finishing up eating when Victoria came to the mic in the front of the chow hall.

"Hey guys! I've got some news. The Young Boys Orphanage Of Green Valley Lake is having financial problems so they wanted to throw a donation concert/fair. We were invited to help and was wondering if you guys would like that. Would you??"

She looked around and waited for us to answer. I looked at my friends who were looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at them and they all nodded. I slowly stood up and waited for Victoria to see me. It didn't take long.

"Yes Bella???"

"My friends and I..... Would really like to help."

"Really?!"

She looked so happy she could cry and that honestly made me happy.

"Yes really."

I grinned at her and sat back down. My friends were all grinning at me. After that half the Chow Hall stood up and said they wanted to help as well. However it was not required but everyone else would be required to attend.... Which.... Really isn't that hard.

10 minutes after Victoria's annoucement we were let out for free time before bed. My friends and I all went to the Rec Room and got ice cream. We sat around for awhile to talk. Finally at 10 we went to bed and Jake went off to his room.

The guys walked us to our cabin but something was up with Edward. We all hugged goodnight and when I got to Edward he smiled slightly but didn't hang on as long as I wanted.

The girls and I walked in after saying one last goodnight to the guys. I was confused the entire getting dressed. Edward was being so weird... I climbed into bed wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.

_E-POV_

My brothers and I headed back to the cabin. I really wanted to see Bella even though I had just seen her. I wished I had been alot nicer to her. Luckily I got to find out who Jake was and I guess he wasn't so bad....... I guess.

Jasper and Emmett had gone to bed so I sat around quietly strumming my guitar. I wanted to get my song notebook out of my bag so I got up to find it. I grabbed my bag looking through when something fell out of the very bottom. It was a box. A very worn, silver box. I picked up a little confused. Then something clicked. This was meant for Bella when we were 10. I was going to give it to her at Emily's memorial service. I opened the box and took out the necklace. It had a silver key with a heart being its base. I looked at the neck of the key where it was engraved to Bella.....from me. All it said was:

_You'll always have the key to my heart. I love you Bella._

_♥_

That's all it said. I know. Corny but I was 10. Don't judge me. I grabbed the box and put the necklace back into it. I looked at it and felt a surge of courage. I quickly got up and put my shoes on. I grabbed the box and jogged out of the cabin. I stopped in front of the girls cabin and looked inside. They were quietly whispering inside so they wouldn't notice me. I quietly put the box infront of the door with a note on top that just said Bella. I walked back to my cabin, took my shoes off and climbed into bed. I wonder if Bella will know that it was me...... Why is life so complicated?


End file.
